George Harrison
George Harrison,1 MBE (25 February 1943 – 29 November 2001) was an English guitarist, singer, songwriter, and music and film producer who achieved international fame as the lead guitarist of the Beatles. Often referred to as "the quiet Beatle",34 Harrison embraced Hindu mythology and helped broaden the horizons of his fellow Beatles as well as their Western audience by incorporating Indian instrumentation in their music.5 Although the majority of the Beatles' songs were written by John Lennon and Paul McCartney, most Beatles albums from 1965 onwards contained at least two Harrison compositions. His songs for the group included "Taxman", "Within You Without You", "While My Guitar Gently Weeps", "Here Comes the Sun" and "Something", the last of which became the Beatles' second-most covered song. Harrison's earliest musical influences included George Formby and Django Reinhardt; Carl Perkins, Chet Atkins and Chuck Berry were subsequent influences. By 1965 he had begun to lead the Beatles into folk rock through his interest in the Byrds and Bob Dylan, and towards Indian classical music through his use of the sitar on "Norwegian Wood (This Bird Has Flown)". Having initiated the band's embracing of Transcendental Meditation in 1967, he subsequently developed an association with the Hare Krishna movement. After the band's break-up in 1970, Harrison released the triple album All Things Must Pass, a critically acclaimed work that produced his most successful hit single, "My Sweet Lord", and introduced his signature sound as a solo artist, the slide guitar. He also organised the 1971 Concert for Bangladesh with Indian musician Ravi Shankar, a precursor for later benefit concerts such as Live Aid. In his role as a music and film producer, Harrison produced acts signed to the Beatles' Apple record label before founding Dark Horse Records in 1974 and co-founding HandMade Films in 1978. Harrison released several best-selling singles and albums as a solo performer, and in 1988 co-founded the platinum-selling supergroup the Traveling Wilburys. A prolific recording artist, he was featured as a guest guitarist on tracks by Badfinger, Ronnie Wood and Billy Preston, and collaborated on songs and music with Dylan, Eric Clapton, Ringo Starr and Tom Petty, among others. Rolling Stone magazine ranked him number 11 in their list of the "100 Greatest Guitarists of All Time". He is a two-time Rock and Roll Hall of Fame inductee – as a member of the Beatles in 1988, and (posthumously) for his solo career in 2004.6 Harrison's first marriage, to model Pattie Boyd in 1966, ended in divorce in 1977. The following year he married Olivia Harrison (née Arias), with whom he had one son, Dhani. Harrison died in 2001, aged 58, from lung cancer. He was cremated and his ashes were scattered in the Ganges and Yamuna rivers in India, in a private ceremony according to Hindu tradition. He left an estate of almost £100 million. Contents 1 Early years: 1943–57 2 The Beatles: 1958–70 3 Solo career: 1968–87 3.1 Early solo work: 1968–69 3.2 All Things Must Pass: 1970 3.3 The Concert for Bangladesh: 1971 3.4 Living in the Material World to George Harrison: 1973–79 3.5 Somewhere in England to Cloud Nine: 1980–87 4 Later career: 1988–96 4.1 The Traveling Wilburys: 1988–1990 4.2 The Beatles Anthology: 1995–96 5 Later life and death: 1997–2001 6 Musicianship 6.1 Songwriting 6.2 Guitar work 6.3 Guitars 6.4 Collaborations 6.5 Sitar and Indian music 7 Personal life 7.1 Hinduism 7.2 Family and interests 7.3 Relationships with the other Beatles 7.4 Humanitarian work 8 HandMade Films 9 Legacy 10 Discography 11 Notes 12 References 13 Further reading 14 External links Early years: 1943–57 Further information: The Quarrymen Exterior of a red brick building. Visible are a black door with a small window just above it, two larger windows to the left of the door, one above the other, and a flowerpot between the door and the lower larger window Harrison's first home and place of birth – 12 Arnold Grove Born in Liverpool, England, on 25 February 1943, Harrison was the youngest of four children of Harold Hargreaves Harrison and his wife Louise (née French).7 He had one sister, Louise, and two brothers, Harry and Peter.8 His mother was a shop assistant from a Catholic family with Irish roots, and his father was a bus conductor who had worked as a ship's steward on the White Star Line.9 His future wife, the model Pattie Boyd, described Harrison's parents as "quite short and very Liverpudlian".10 According to Boyd, Harrison's mother was particularly supportive: "All she wanted for her children is that they should be happy, and she recognized that nothing made George quite as happy as making music."10 An enthusiastic music fan, she was known among friends for her loud singing voice, which at times startled visitors by rattling the Harrisons' windows.11 While pregnant with George, she often listened to the weekly broadcast Radio India. Harrison's biographer Joshua Greene wrote, "Every Sunday she tuned in to mystical sounds evoked by sitars and tablas, hoping that the exotic music would bring peace and calm to the baby in the womb."12 Harrison was born and lived the first six years of his life at 12 Arnold Grove, Wavertree, Liverpool, a terraced house in a dead end street.13 The home had an outdoor toilet and its only heat came from a single coal fire. In 1949 the family were offered a council house and moved to 25 Upton Green, Speke.14 In 1948, at the age of five, Harrison enrolled at Dovedale Primary School.15 He passed the eleven-plus exam and attended Liverpool Institute High School for Boys from 1954 to 1959.1617 Though the institute did offer a music course, Harrison was disappointed with the absence of guitars, and felt the school "moulded students into being frightened".18 Harrison's earliest musical influences included George Formby, Cab Calloway, Django Reinhardt and Hoagy Carmichael;19 by the 1950s, Carl Perkins and Lonnie Donegan were significant influences.20 In early 1956 he had an epiphany: while riding his bicycle, he heard Elvis Presley's "Heartbreak Hotel" playing from a nearby house, and the song piqued his interest in rock and roll.21 He often sat at the back of the class drawing guitars in his schoolbooks, and later commented, "I was totally into guitars."22 Harrison cited Slim Whitman as another early influence: "The first person I ever saw playing a guitar was Slim Whitman, either a photo of him in a magazine or live on television. Guitars were definitely coming in."23 Although apprehensive about his son's interest in pursuing a music career, in late 1956 Harrison's father bought him a Dutch Egmond flat top acoustic guitar.24 A friend of his father's taught Harrison how to play "Whispering", "Sweet Sue" and "Dinah", and, inspired by Donegan's music, Harrison formed a skiffle group called the Rebels with his brother Peter and a friend, Arthur Kelly.25 On the bus to school Harrison met Paul McCartney, and the pair bonded over their shared love of music.26 The Beatles: 1958–70 Main article: The Beatles Harrison (right) with Stuart Sutcliffe during the Beatles' period in Hamburg Harrison became part of the Beatles when they were still a skiffle group called the Quarrymen, with McCartney and John Lennon as members. McCartney told Lennon about his friend George Harrison, who could play "Raunchy" on his guitar. In March 1958, Harrison auditioned for the Quarrymen at Rory Storm's Morgue Skiffle Club, playing Arthur "Guitar Boogie" Smith's "Guitar Boogie Shuffle", but Lennon felt that Harrison, having just turned 15, was too young to join the band.27 During a second meeting, arranged by McCartney, he performed the lead guitar part for the instrumental "Raunchy" on the upper deck of a Liverpool bus.28 He began socialising with the group, filling in on guitar as needed,29 and became accepted as a member.30 Although his father wanted him to continue his education, Harrison left school at 16 and worked for several months as an apprentice electrician at Blacklers, a local department store.31 During the group's first tour of Scotland, in 1960, Harrison used the pseudonym "Carl Harrison", in reference to Carl Perkins.32 In 1960, promoter Allan Williams arranged for the band, now calling themselves the Beatles, to play at the Kaiserkeller club in Hamburg owned by Bruno Koschmider.33 The impromptu musical education Harrison received while playing long hours with the Beatles, as well as the guitar lessons he took from Tony Sheridan while they briefly served as his backing group, laid the foundations of his sound and of his quiet, professional role within the group; he was later known as "the quiet Beatle".334 The band's first residency in Hamburg ended prematurely when Harrison was deported for being too young to work in nightclubs.35 When Brian Epstein became their manager in December 1961, he polished their image and secured them a recording contract with EMI.36 The group's first single, "Love Me Do", peaked at number seventeen on the Record Retailer chart, and by the time their debut album, Please Please Me, was released in early 1963, Beatlemania had arrived.37 Their second album, With the Beatles (1963), included "Don't Bother Me", Harrison's first solo writing credit.38 Black-and-white picture of four young men outdoors in front of a staircase, surrounded by a large assembled crowd. All four are waving to the crowd. Harrison (third from left) with the other Beatles in New York City in 1964 By 1965's Rubber Soul, Harrison had begun to lead the other Beatles into folk rock through his interest in the Byrds and Bob Dylan, and towards Indian classical music through his use of the sitar on "Norwegian Wood (This Bird Has Flown)".392 He later called Rubber Soul his "favourite Beatles album".41 Revolver (1966) included three of his compositions: "Taxman", "Love You To" and "I Want to Tell You".42 His introduction of the drone-like tambura part on Lennon's "Tomorrow Never Knows" exemplified the band's ongoing exploration of non-Western instruments.43 The tabla-driven "Love You To" was the Beatles' first genuine foray into Indian music.44 According to the ethnomusicologist David Reck, the song set a precedent in popular music as an example of Asian culture being represented by Westerners respectfully and without parody.45 Harrison continued to develop his interest in non-Western instrumentation, playing swarmandal on "Strawberry Fields Forever".46 By late 1966 Harrison's interests had moved away from the Beatles, as reflected in his choice of Eastern gurus and religious leaders for inclusion on the album cover for Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band in 1967.473 His sole composition on the album was the Indian-inspired "Within You Without You", to which no other Beatle contributed.49 He played sitar and tambura on the track, backed by musicians from the London Asian Music Circle on dilruba, swarmandal and tabla.504 He later commented on the Sgt. Pepper album: "It was a millstone and a milestone in the music industry ... There's about half the songs I like and the other half I can't stand."52 In 1968 his song "The Inner Light" was recorded at EMI's studio in Bombay, featuring a group of local musicians playing traditional Indian instruments.53 Released as the B-side to McCartney's "Lady Madonna", it was the first Harrison composition to appear on a Beatles single.53 Derived from a quotation from the Tao Te Ching, the song's lyric reflected Harrison's deepening interest in Hinduism and meditation, while musically it embraced the Karnatak discipline of Indian music, rather than the Hindustani style of his previous work in the genre.54 During the recording of The Beatles that same year, tensions within the group ran high, and drummer Ringo Starr quit briefly.55 Harrison's songwriting contributions to the double album included "While My Guitar Gently Weeps", which featured Eric Clapton on lead guitar, "Piggies", "Long, Long, Long" and "Savoy Truffle".56 Dylan and the Band were a major musical influence on Harrison at the end of his career with the Beatles.57 While on a visit to Woodstock in late 1968, he established a friendship with Dylan and found himself drawn to the Band's sense of communal music-making and to the creative equality among the band members, which contrasted with Lennon and McCartney's domination of the Beatles' songwriting and creative direction. This coincided with a prolific period in his songwriting and a growing desire to assert his independence from the Beatles,58 tensions among whom surfaced again in January 1969, during the filming of rehearsals at Twickenham Studios for what became the album Let It Be.58 Frustrated by the poor working conditions in the cold and sterile film studio, as well as by what he perceived as Lennon's creative disengagement from the Beatles and a domineering attitude from McCartney, Harrison quit the group on 10 January, but agreed to return twelve days later.59 Relations among the Beatles were more cordial, though still strained, during sessions for their final recorded album, Abbey Road.60 The LP included two of Harrison's most respected Beatles compositions: "Here Comes the Sun" and "Something", which became one half of the Beatles' first number one double A-side single, Harrison's first A-side, and the first Harrison song to reach the top of the charts.61 In 1969 Frank Sinatra recorded "Something", and later dubbed it "the greatest love song of the past fifty years".62 Lennon considered it the best song on Abbey Road, and it became the Beatles' second most covered song after "Yesterday".63 Author Peter Lavezzoli wrote: "Harrison would finally achieve equal songwriting status ... with his two classic contributions to the final Beatles' LP".64 In April 1970 when Harrison's "For You Blue" was released in America as a double A-side with McCartney's "The Long and Winding Road", it became the band's second chart-topping double A-side and "For You Blue" became Harrison's second number one hit.65 His increased productivity and the Beatles' reluctance to include his songs on their albums meant that by the time of their break-up he had amassed a stockpile of unreleased compositions.66 While Harrison grew as a songwriter, his compositional presence on Beatles albums remained limited to two or three songs, increasing his frustration, and significantly contributing to the band's break-up.67 Harrison's last recording session with the Beatles was on 4 January 1970, when he, McCartney and Starr recorded the Harrison song "I Me Mine".68 Solo career: 1968–87 Early solo work: 1968–69 Before the Beatles' break-up, Harrison had already recorded and released two solo albums: Wonderwall Music and Electronic Sound, both of which contain mainly instrumental compositions. Wonderwall Music, a soundtrack to the 1968 film Wonderwall, blends Indian and Western instrumentation, while Electronic Sound is an experimental album that prominently features a Moog synthesizer.69 Released in November 1968, Wonderwall Music was the first solo album by a Beatle and the first LP released by Apple Records.70 Indian musicians Aashish Khan and Shivkumar Sharma performed on the album, which contains the experimental sound collage "Dream Scene", recorded several months before Lennon's "Revolution 9".71 In December 1969, Harrison participated in a brief tour of Europe with the American group Delaney & Bonnie and Friends.72 During the tour that included Clapton, Bobby Whitlock, drummer Jim Gordon and band leaders Delaney and Bonnie Bramlett, Harrison began to write "My Sweet Lord", which became his first single as a solo artist.73 Delaney Bramlett inspired Harrison to learn slide guitar, significantly influencing his later music.74 All Things Must Pass: 1970 Main article: All Things Must Pass After years of being restricted in his songwriting contributions to the Beatles' albums, Harrison released All Things Must Pass, a triple album,75 with two discs of his songs and the third of recordings of Harrison jamming with friends.6676 Regarded by many as his best work, the album topped the charts on both sides of the Atlantic.77785 The LP produced the number-one hit single "My Sweet Lord" and the top-ten single "What Is Life".80 The album was co-produced by Phil Spector using his "Wall of Sound" approach,81 and the musicians included Starr, Clapton, Gary Wright, Preston, Klaus Voormann, the whole of Delaney and Bonnie's Friends band and the Apple group Badfinger.66826 On release, All Things Must Pass was received with critical acclaim;84 Ben Gerson of Rolling Stone described it as being "of classic Spectorian proportions, Wagnerian, Brucknerian, the music of mountain tops and vast horizons".85 Author and musicologist Ian Inglis considers the lyrics of the album's title track "a recognition of the impermanence of human existence ... a simple and poignant conclusion" to Harrison's former band.86 In 1971 Bright Tunes sued Harrison for copyright infringement over "My Sweet Lord" owing to its similarity to the 1963 Chiffons hit "He's So Fine".87 When the case was heard in the United States district court in 1976, he denied deliberately plagiarising the song, but lost the case as the judge ruled that he had done so subconsciously.88 In 2000 Apple Records released a thirtieth anniversary edition of the album and Harrison actively participated in its promotion, giving an interview during which he reflected on the work: "It's just something that was like my continuation from the Beatles, really. It was me sort of getting out of the Beatles and just going my own way ... it was a very happy occasion."89 He commented on the production: "Well, in those days it was like the reverb was kind of used a bit more than what I would do now. In fact, I don't use reverb at all. I can't stand it ... You know, it's hard to go back to anything thirty years later and expect it to be how you would want it now."90 The Concert for Bangladesh: 1971 Main article: The Concert for Bangladesh Responding to a request from Ravi Shankar, Harrison organised a charity event, the Concert for Bangladesh, which took place on 1 August 1971, drawing over 40,000 people to two shows in New York's Madison Square Garden.91 The goal of the event was to raise money to aid starving refugees during the Bangladesh Liberation War.92 Shankar opened the show, which featured popular musicians such as Dylan, Clapton, Leon Russell, Badfinger, Preston and Starr.92 A triple album, The Concert for Bangladesh, was released by Apple Corps that year, followed by a concert film in 1972. Tax troubles and questionable expenses later tied up many of the proceeds, but Harrison commented: "Mainly the concert was to attract attention to the situation ... The money we raised was secondary, and although we had some money problems ... they still got plenty ... even though it was a drop in the ocean. The main thing was, we spread the word and helped get the war ended."93 The event has been described as an innovative precursor for the large-scale charity rock shows that followed, including Live Aid.947 Living in the Material World to George Harrison: 1973–79 Harrison would not again release an album that matched the critical and commercial achievements of All Things Must Pass; however, his next solo album, 1973's Living in the Material World, held the number one spot on the Billboard album chart for five weeks, and the album's single, "Give Me Love (Give Me Peace on Earth)", also reached number one in the US.96 In the UK, the LP achieved number two, spending 12 weeks on the charts with the single peaking at number 8.80 The album was lavishly produced and packaged, and its dominant message was Harrison's Hindu beliefs.97 In Greene's opinion it "contained many of the strongest compositions of his career".98 Stephen Holden, writing in Rolling Stone, felt the album was "vastly appealing" and "profoundly seductive", and that it stood "alone as an article of faith, miraculous in its radiance."99 Other reviewers were less enthusiastic, describing the release as awkward, sanctimonious and overly sentimental, a reaction that left Harrison despondent.100 In November 1974 Harrison began his 45-date Dark Horse Tour, becoming the first ex-Beatle to tour North America.101 In addition to performances by Harrison with an ensemble of musicians such as Preston, Tom Scott, Willie Weeks, Andy Newmark and Jim Horn, the tour also included traditional and contemporary Indian music performed by "Ravi Shankar, Family and Friends".102 Despite numerous positive reviews the consensus reaction to the tour was negative, with complaints about the content, structure, and length; the show's duration of two and a half hours was seen as excessive at the time.103 Some fans found Shankar's significant presence a bizarre disappointment, having expected to see only Harrison perform, and many were affronted by what Inglis described as Harrison's "sermonizing".104 Further, he reworked the lyrics to several Beatles songs, and some of the substitutions were seen as "gratuitously offensive".104 His laryngitis-affected vocals also disappointed fans and critics, who began calling the tour "dark hoarse".105 Harrison was so deeply bothered by the caustic backlash that he did not tour again until the 1990s.104 The author Robert Rodriguez commented: "While the Dark Horse tour might be considered a noble failure, there were a number of fans who were tuned-in to what was being attempted. They went away ecstatic, conscious that they had just witnessed something so uplifting that it could never be repeated."106 Leng called the tour "groundbreaking" and "revolutionary in its presentation of Indian Music".107 In December Harrison released Dark Horse, an album that earned him the least favourable reviews of his career.108 Rolling Stone called it "the chronicle of a performer out of his element, working to a deadline, enfeebling his overtaxed talents by a rush to deliver a new 'LP product', rehearse a band, and assemble a cross-country tour, all within three weeks".109 The album reached number 4 on the Billboard chart and the single "Dark Horse" reached number 15, but they failed to make an impact in the UK.1108 The music critic Mikal Gilmore described Dark Horse as "one of Harrison's most fascinating works – a record about change and loss".111 Harrison's final studio album for EMI and Apple Records was the soul music-inspired Extra Texture (Read All About It) (1975).112 He considered it the least satisfactory of the three he had recorded since All Things Must Pass.113 Leng identified "bitterness and dismay" in many of the album's tracks; his long-time friend Klaus Voormann commented: "He wasn't up for it ... It was a terrible time because I think there was a lot of cocaine going around, and that's when I got out of the picture ... I didn't like his frame of mind".114 He released two singles from the LP: "You", which reached the Billboard top 20, and "This Guitar (Can't Keep from Crying)", Apple's final original single release.115 Thirty Three & 1/3 (1976), Harrison's first album release on his own Dark Horse Records label, produced the hit singles "This Song" and "Crackerbox Palace", both of which reached the top 25 in the US.1169 The surreal humour of "Crackerbox Palace" reflected Harrison's association with Monty Python's Eric Idle, who directed a comical music video for the song.119 With an emphasis on melody and musicianship, and a more subtle subject matter than the pious message of his earlier works, Thirty Three & 1/3 earned Harrison his most favourable critical notices in the US since All Things Must Pass.11910 In 1979, following his second marriage and the birth of his son Dhani, he released George Harrison. The album and the single "Blow Away" both made the Billboard top 20.121 The album marked the beginning of Harrison's gradual retreat from the music business, and the fruition of ideas introduced on All Things Must Pass. In 1978 the death of his father in May and the birth of his son in August had influenced his decision to devote more time to his family than to his career.122 Leng described the album as "melodic and lush ... peaceful ... the work of a man who had lived the rock and roll dream twice over and was now embracing domestic as well as spiritual bliss".122 Somewhere in England to Cloud Nine: 1980–87 Harrison in his forties, wearing a white shirt and a black jacket. Harrison, performing for The Prince's Trust charity in 1987, playing "Here Comes the Sun" at Wembley Arena The murder of Lennon on 8 December 1980 disturbed Harrison and reinforced his decades-long concerns about stalkers.123 It was also a deep personal loss, although unlike McCartney and Starr, Harrison had had little contact with Lennon in the years before his death.12411 Following the murder, Harrison commented: "After all we went through together I had and still have great love and respect for John Lennon. I am shocked and stunned."123 Harrison modified the lyrics of a song he had written for Starr to make it a tribute song to Lennon.125 "All Those Years Ago", which included vocal contributions from Paul and Linda McCartney, as well as Starr's original drum part, peaked at number two in the US charts.126127 The single was included on the album Somewhere in England in 1981.128 Harrison did not release any new albums for five years after 1982's Gone Troppo received little notice from critics or the public.129 During this period he made several guest appearances, including a 1985 performance at a tribute to Carl Perkins titled Blue Suede Shoes: A Rockabilly Session.13012 In March 1986 he made a surprise appearance during the finale of the Birmingham Heart Beat Charity Concert, an event organised to raise money for the Birmingham Children's Hospital.132 The following year, he appeared at The Prince's Trust concert at London's Wembley Arena, performing "While My Guitar Gently Weeps" and "Here Comes the Sun".133 In February 1987 he joined Dylan, John Fogerty and Jesse Ed Davis on stage for a two-hour performance with the blues musician Taj Mahal.134 Harrison recalled: "Bob rang me up and asked if I wanted to come out for the evening and see Taj Mahal ... So we went there and had a few of these Mexican beers – and had a few more ... Bob says, 'Hey, why don't we all get up and play, and you can sing?' But every time I got near the microphone, Dylan comes up and just starts singing this rubbish in my ear, trying to throw me."135 In November 1987 Harrison released the platinum album Cloud Nine.136137 Co-produced with Jeff Lynne of Electric Light Orchestra, the LP included Harrison's rendition of James Ray's "Got My Mind Set on You", which went to number one in the US and number two in the UK.138139 The accompanying music video received substantial airplay,140 and another single, "When We Was Fab", a retrospective of the Beatles' career, earned two MTV Music Video Awards nominations in 1988.141 Recorded at his estate in Friar Park, Harrison's slide guitar playing featured prominently on the album, which included several of his long-time musical collaborators, including Clapton, Jim Keltner, and Jim Horn, who recalled Harrison's relaxed and friendly demeanour during the sessions: "George made you feel at home, in his home ... He once had me sit on a toilet and play my soprano sax, and they miked it at the end of the hall for a distant sound. I thought they were kidding ... Another time he stopped me in the middle of a sax solo and brought me 3 p.m. tea—again I thought he was kidding."142 Cloud Nine reached number eight and number ten on the US and UK charts respectively, and several tracks from the album achieved placement on Billboard's Mainstream Rock chart – "Devil's Radio", "This Is Love" and "Cloud 9".138 Later career: 1988–96 The Traveling Wilburys: 1988–1990 Main article: Traveling Wilburys In 1988 Harrison formed the Traveling Wilburys with Jeff Lynne, Roy Orbison, Bob Dylan and Tom Petty. The band had gathered in Dylan's garage to record a song for a Harrison European single release.143 Harrison's record company decided the track, "Handle with Care", was too good for its original purpose as a B-side and asked for a full album. The LP, Traveling Wilburys Vol. 1, was released in October 1988 and recorded under pseudonyms as half-brothers, supposed sons of Charles Truscott Wilbury, Sr.144 Harrison's pseudonym on the first album was "Nelson Wilbury"; he used the name "Spike Wilbury" for their second album.145 After Orbison's death in December 1988 the group recorded as a four-piece.146 Their second release, issued in October 1990, was mischievously titled Traveling Wilburys Vol. 3. According to Lynne, "That was George's idea. He said, 'Let's confuse the buggers.'"147 It reached number 14 in the UK, where it went platinum with certified sales of more than 3,000,000 units.148 The Wilburys never performed live and the group did not record together again following the release of their second album.149 In 1989 Harrison and Starr appeared in the music video for Tom Petty's song "I Won't Back Down".150 Starr is filmed playing the drums, but did not play on the track; Harrison played acoustic guitar and provided backing vocals.15113 In December 1991, Harrison joined Clapton for a tour of Japan.154 It was Harrison's first since 1974 and no others followed.15514 On 6 April 1992, Harrison held a benefit concert for the Natural Law Party at the Royal Albert Hall, his first London performance since the Beatles' 1969 rooftop concert.157 In October 1992 he performed at a Bob Dylan tribute concert at Madison Square Garden in New York City, playing alongside Dylan, Clapton, McGuinn, Petty and Neil Young.158 The Beatles Anthology: 1995–96 Main article: The Beatles Anthology In 1994 Harrison began a collaboration with McCartney, Starr and producer Jeff Lynne for the Beatles Anthology project. This included the recording of two new Beatles songs built around solo vocal and piano tapes recorded by Lennon as well as lengthy interviews about the Beatles' career.159 Released in December 1995, "Free as a Bird" was the first new Beatles single since 1970.160 In March 1996, they released a second single, "Real Love". Harrison refused to participate in the completion of a third song.161 He later commented on the project: "I hope somebody does this to all my crap demos when I'm dead, make them into hit songs."162 Following the Anthology project, Harrison collaborated with Ravi Shankar on the latter's Chants of India. Harrison's final television appearance was a VH-1 special to promote the album, taped in May 1997.163 In January 1998, Harrison attended Carl Perkins's funeral in Jackson, Tennessee, performing a brief rendition of Perkins's song "Your True Love".164 In June 1998, he attended the public memorial service for Linda McCartney, and appeared on Starr's album Vertical Man, playing guitar on two tracks.165 Later life and death: 1997–2001 In 1997, Harrison was diagnosed with throat cancer and treated with radiotherapy, which was thought at the time to be successful.166 He publicly blamed years of smoking for the illness.167 On 30 December 1999, Harrison and his wife were attacked at their home, Friar Park. A 36-year-old, Michael Abram, broke in and attacked Harrison with a kitchen knife, puncturing a lung and causing head injuries before Olivia Harrison incapacitated the assailant by striking him repeatedly with a poker and a lamp.166168 Following the attack, Harrison was hospitalised with more than forty stab wounds. He released a statement soon after regarding his assailant: "he wasn't a burglar, and he certainly wasn't auditioning for the Traveling Wilburys."16915 In May 2001, it was revealed that he had undergone an operation to remove a cancerous growth from one of his lungs,173 and in July, it was reported that he was being treated for a brain tumour at a clinic in Switzerland.174 While in Switzerland, Starr visited him, but had to cut his stay short to travel to Boston, where his daughter was undergoing emergency brain surgery, prompting Harrison to quip: "Do you want me to come with you?"175 In November 2001, he began radiotherapy at Staten Island University Hospital in New York City for non-small cell lung cancer that had spread to his brain.176 When the news was publicised, Harrison bemoaned his physician's breach of privacy, and his estate later claimed damages.16 On 12 November, in New York, Harrison, Starr, and McCartney came together for the last time.182 Three weeks later, on 29 November 2001, Harrison died at a friend's home in Los Angeles, aged 58.183 He was cremated at Hollywood Forever Cemetery, his funeral was held at the Self-Realization Fellowship Lake Shrine in the Pacific Palisades, California,184 and his ashes were scattered in the Ganges and Yamuna Rivers near Varanasi, India, by his close family in a private ceremony according to Hindu tradition.185 He left almost £100 million in his will.186 Harrison's final album, the posthumously released Brainwashed (2002), was completed by his son Dhani and Jeff Lynne.187 Included in the album's liner notes is a quotation from the Bhagavad Gita: "There never was a time when you or I did not exist. Nor will there be any future when we shall cease to be."188 A media-only single, "Stuck Inside a Cloud", which Leng described as "a uniquely candid reaction to illness and mortality", achieved number 27 on Billboard's Adult Contemporary chart.189190 The single "Any Road", released in May 2003, reached number 37 on the UK Singles Chart.139 "Marwa Blues" went on to receive the 2004 Grammy Award for Best Pop Instrumental Performance, while "Any Road" was nominated for Best Male Pop Vocal Performance.191 Musicianship Songwriting Main article: List of songs recorded by George Harrison George Harrison wrote his first song, "Don't Bother Me", while sick in a hotel bed in Bournemouth during August 1963, as "an exercise to see if I could write a song", as he remembered.192 "Don't Bother Me" appeared on the band's second album, With the Beatles, later that year, then on Meet the Beatles! in the US in early 1964.193 In 1965, he contributed "I Need You" and "You Like Me Too Much" to the album Help!194195 Harrison's songwriting ability improved throughout the Beatles' career, but his material did not earn full respect from Lennon, McCartney and producer George Martin until near the group's break-up.196 In 1969, McCartney told Lennon: "Until this year, our songs have been better than George's. Now this year his songs are at least as good as ours".197 Harrison often had difficulty getting the band to record his songs.19867 Most Beatles albums from 1965 onwards contain at least two Harrison compositions; three of his songs appear on Revolver, "the album on which Harrison came of age as a songwriter", according to Inglis.199 "Within You Without You" Menu 0:00 An audio sample of Harrison's "Within You Without You", 1967 Problems playing this file? See media help. Of the 1967 Harrison song "Within You Without You", author Gerry Farrell claimed that Harrison had created a "new form", calling the composition "a quintessential fusion of pop and Indian music".200 Lennon called the song one of Harrison's best: "His mind and his music are clear. There is his innate talent, he brought that sound together."201 Beatles biographer Bob Spitz described "Something" as a masterpiece, and "an intensely stirring romantic ballad that would challenge 'Yesterday' and 'Michelle' as one of the most recognizable songs they ever produced".202 According to Kenneth Womack, "Harrison comes into his own on Abbey Road ... 'Here Comes the Sun' is matched – indeed, surpassed – only by 'Something', his crowning achievement".203 Inglis considered Abbey Road a turning point in Harrison's development as a songwriter and musician. He described Harrison's contributions to the LP as "exquisite", declaring them equal to any previous Beatles songs. During the album's recording, Harrison asserted more creative control than before, proactively rejecting suggestions for changes to his music or lyrics, particularly from McCartney.204 His interest in Indian music proved a strong influence on his songwriting and contributed to his innovation within the Beatles. According to Mikal Gilmore of Rolling Stone, "Harrison's openness to new sounds and textures cleared new paths for his rock and roll compositions. His use of dissonance on ... 'Taxman' and 'I Want to Tell You' was revolutionary in popular music – and perhaps more originally creative than the avant-garde mannerisms that Lennon and McCartney borrowed from the music of Karlheinz Stockhausen, Luciano Berio, Edgard Varèse and Igor Stravinsky ..."205 In 1997, Gerry Farrell commented: "It is a mark of Harrison's sincere involvement ... that, nearly thirty years on, the Beatles' 'Indian' songs remain the most imaginative and successful examples of this type of fusion."206 Guitar work Harrison's burgundy Les Paul Harrison's guitar work with the Beatles was varied and flexible; although not fast or flashy, his lead guitar playing was solid and typified the more subdued lead guitar style of the early 1960s; his rhythm guitar playing was as innovative, such as using a capo to shorten the strings on an acoustic guitar, as on the Rubber Soul album and "Here Comes the Sun", to create a bright, sweet sound.207208 Eric Clapton felt that Harrison was "clearly an innovator" as he was "taking certain elements of R&B and rock and rockabilly and creating something unique".209 Rolling Stone founder Jann Wenner described Harrison as "a guitarist who was never showy but who had an innate, eloquent melodic sense. He played exquisitely in the service of the song".210 Harrison's friend and former bandmate Tom Petty agreed: "He just had a way of getting right to the business, of finding the right thing to play."211 The guitar picking style of Chet Atkins and Carl Perkins influenced Harrison, giving a country music feel to many of the Beatles' recordings.212 He identified Chuck Berry as an early influence and Ry Cooder as an important later influence.213 In 1961 the Beatles recorded "Cry for a Shadow", a blues-inspired instrumental co-written by Lennon and Harrison, who is credited with composing the song's lead guitar part, building on unusual chord voicings and imitating the style of other English groups such as the Shadows.214 The musicologist Walter Everett noted that while early Beatles compositions typically held close to the conventional patterns in rock music at the time, he also identified significant variations in their rhythm and tonal direction.215 Harrison's liberal use of the diatonic scale in his guitar playing reveals the influence of Buddy Holly, and his interest in Berry inspired him to compose songs based on the blues scale while incorporating a rockabilly feel in the style of Perkins.216 Within this framework he often utilised syncopation, as during his guitar solos for the Beatles' covers of Berry's "Roll Over Beethoven" and "Too Much Monkey Business".217 Another of Harrison's musical techniques was the use of guitar lines written in octaves, as on "I'll Be on My Way".218 He was the first person to own a Rickenbacker 360/12, a guitar with twelve strings, the low eight of which are tuned in pairs, one octave apart; the higher four being pairs tuned in unison. The Rickenbacker is unique among twelve-string guitars in having the lower octave string of each of the first four pairs placed above the higher tuned string. This, and the naturally rich harmonics produced by a twelve-string guitar provided the distinctive overtones found on many of the Beatles' recordings.218 His use of this guitar during the recording of A Hard Day's Night helped to popularise the model, and the jangly sound became so prominent that Melody Maker termed it the Beatles' "secret weapon".21917 Harrison wrote the chord progression of his first published song, "Don't Bother Me" (1963), almost exclusively in the Dorian mode, demonstrating an interest in exotic tones that eventually culminated in his embrace of Indian music. The dark timbre of his guitar playing on the track was accentuated by his use of uncomplicated yet effective C+9 chord voicings and a solo in the minor pentatonic scale.221 By 1964 he had begun to develop a distinctive personal style as a guitarist, writing parts that featured the use of nonresolving tones, as with the ending chord arpeggios on "A Hard Day's Night".216 In 1965 he used an expression pedal to control his guitar's volume on "I Need You", creating a syncopated flautando effect with the melody resolving its dissonance through tonal displacements.222 He used the same volume-swell technique on "Yes It Is", applying what Everett described as "ghostly articulation" to the song's natural harmonics.216 Of Rubber Soul's "If I Needed Someone", Harrison said: "it's like a million other songs written around the D chord. If you move your fingers about, you get various little melodies ... it amazes me that people still find new permutations of the same notes."223 His other contribution to the album, "Think for Yourself", features what Everett described as "ambiguous tonal coloring", utilising chromaticism in G major with a "strange" mixture of the Dorian mode and the minor pentatonic; he called it a "tour de force of altered scale degrees".224 In 1966 Harrison contributed innovative musical ideas to Revolver. He played backwards guitar on Lennon's composition "I'm Only Sleeping" and a guitar counter-melody on "And Your Bird Can Sing" that moved in parallel octaves above McCartney's bass downbeats.225 His guitar playing on "I Want to Tell You" exemplified the pairing of altered chordal colours with descending chromatic lines and his guitar part for Sgt Pepper's "Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds" mirrors Lennon's vocal line in much the same way that a sarangi player accompanies a khyal singer in a Hindu devotional song.226 "Old Brown Shoe" Menu 0:00 Harrison's guitar solo from "Old Brown Shoe", April 1969 "Something" Menu 0:00 An excerpt from Harrison's guitar solo to "Something", May 1969 "How Do You Sleep?" Menu 0:00 An excerpt from Harrison's slide guitar solo from Lennon's "How Do You Sleep?", 1971 Problems playing these files? See media help. Everett described Harrison's guitar solo from "Old Brown Shoe" as "stinging and highly Claptonesque".227 He identified two of the composition's significant motifs: a bluesy trichord and a diminished triad with roots in A and E.228 Huntley called the song "a sizzling rocker with a ferocious ... solo".229 In Greene's opinion, Harrison's demo for "Old Brown Shoe" contains "one of the most complex lead guitar solos on any Beatles song".230 Harrison's playing on Abbey Road, and in particular on "Something", marked a significant moment in his development as a guitarist. The song's guitar solo shows a varied range of influences, incorporating the blues guitar style of Clapton and the styles of Indian gamakas.231 According to author and musicologist Kenneth Womack: "'Something' meanders toward the most unforgettable of Harrison's guitar solos ... A masterpiece in simplicity, it reaches toward the sublime".203 Harrison received an Ivor Novello award in July 1970 for "Something", as "The Best Song Musically and Lyrically of the Year".232 After Delaney Bramlett inspired him to learn slide guitar, Harrison began to incorporate it into his solo work, which allowed him to mimic many traditional Indian instruments, including the sarangi and the dilruba.233 Leng described Harrison's slide guitar solo on Lennon's "How Do You Sleep?" as a departure for "the sweet soloist of 'Something'", calling his playing "rightly famed ... one of Harrison's greatest guitar statements".234 Lennon commented: "That's the best he's ever fucking played in his life."234 A Hawaiian influence is notable in much of Harrison's music, ranging from his slide guitar work on Gone Troppo (1982) to his televised performance of the Cab Calloway standard "Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea" on ukulele in 1992.235 Lavezzoli described Harrison's slide playing on the Grammy-winning instrumental "Marwa Blues" (2002) as demonstrating Hawaiian influences while comparing the melody to an Indian sarod or veena, calling it "yet another demonstration of Harrison's unique slide approach".236 Harrison was an admirer of George Formby and a member of the Ukulele Society of Great Britain, and played a ukulele solo in the style of Formby at the end of "Free as a Bird".237 He performed at a Formby convention in 1991, and served as the honorary president of the George Formby Appreciation Society.238 Harrison played bass guitar on numerous tracks, including the Beatles songs "She Said She Said", "Golden Slumbers", "Birthday" and "Honey Pie".239 He also played bass on several solo recordings, including "Faster", "Wake Up My Love" and "Bye Bye Love".240 Guitars When Harrison joined the Quarrymen in 1958 his main guitar was a Höfner President Acoustic, which he soon traded for a Höfner Club 40 model.241 His first solid-body electric guitar was a Czech-built Jolana Futurama/Grazioso.242 The guitars he used on early recordings were mainly Gretsch models, played through a Vox amplifier, including a Gretsch Duo Jet that he bought secondhand in 1961, and posed with on the album cover for Cloud Nine (1987).243 He also bought a Gretsch Tennessean and a Gretsch Country Gentleman, which he played on "She Loves You", and during the Beatles' 1964 appearance on The Ed Sullivan Show.244245 In 1963 he bought a Rickenbacker 425 Fireglo, and in 1964 he acquired a Rickenbacker 360/12 guitar, which was the second of its kind to be manufactured.246 Harrison obtained his first Fender Stratocaster in 1965 and used it in recording Rubber Soul, notably on the song "Nowhere Man".247 In early 1966 Harrison, Lennon, and McCartney each purchased Epiphone Casinos, which they used on Revolver.248 Harrison also used a Gibson J-160E and a Gibson SG Standard while recording the album.249 He later painted his Stratocaster in a psychedelic design that included the word "Bebopalula" above the pickguard and the guitar's nickname, "Rocky", on the headstock.250 He played this guitar in the Magical Mystery Tour film and throughout his solo career.251 In mid-1968 he acquired a Gibson Les Paul that he nicknamed "Lucy".252 Around this time, he obtained a Gibson Jumbo J-200, which he used for early demos of "While My Guitar Gently Weeps".253 In late 1968 Fender Musical Instruments Corporation gave Harrison a custom-made Fender Telecaster Rosewood prototype, made especially for him by Philip Kubicki254 (who years later would start his own business, Factor), a Fender master builder who also crafted a prototype Stratocaster for Jimi Hendrix.255 Collaborations See also: Apple Records and Dark Horse Records From 1968 onward Harrison collaborated with other musicians; he brought in Eric Clapton to play lead guitar on "While My Guitar Gently Weeps" for the 1968 Beatles' White Album,256 and collaborated with John Barham on his 1968 debut solo album, Wonderwall Music, which included contributions from Clapton again, as well as Peter Tork from the Monkees.257 He played on tracks by Dave Mason, Nicky Hopkins, Alvin Lee, Ronnie Wood, Billy Preston and Tom Scott.258 Harrison co-wrote songs and music with Dylan, Clapton, Preston, Doris Troy, David Bromberg, Gary Wright, Wood, Jeff Lynne, and Tom Petty, among others.259 Harrison's music projects during the final years of the Beatles included producing Apple Records artists Doris Troy, Jackie Lomax and Billy Preston.260 Harrison co-wrote the song "Badge" with Clapton, which was included on Cream's 1969 album, Goodbye.261 Harrison played rhythm guitar on the track, using the pseudonym "L'Angelo Misterioso" for contractual reasons.262 In May 1970 he played guitar on several songs during a recording session for Dylan's album New Morning.263 In addition to his own work, between 1971 and 1973 he co-wrote and/or produced three top ten hits for Starr: "It Don't Come Easy", "Back Off Boogaloo" and "Photograph".264 In 1971 he played electric slide guitar on "How Do You Sleep?" and a dobro on "Crippled Inside", both from Lennon's Imagine album.265 Also that year, he produced and played slide guitar on Badfinger's top ten hit "Day After Day", and a dobro on Preston's "I Wrote a Simple Song".26618 He worked with Harry Nilsson on "You're Breakin' My Heart" (1972) and with Cheech & Chong on "Basketball Jones" (1973).268 In 1973 he produced and made a guest appearance on the album Shankar Family & Friends.269 In 1974 Harrison founded Dark Horse Records. In addition to eventually releasing his own albums on the label, he initially used the company as an avenue for collaboration with other musicians.270 He wanted Dark Horse to serve as a creative outlet for artists, as Apple Records had for the Beatles.271 Harrison explained: "Most of the stuff will be what I produce".272 Eric Idle commented: "He's extremely generous, and he backs and supports all sorts of people that you'll never, ever hear of."273 The first acts signed to the new label were Ravi Shankar and Splinter, whose album Harrison produced, which provided Dark Horse with their first hit, "Costafine Town".274 Other artists signed by Dark Horse include Attitudes, Henry McCullough, Jiva, and Stairsteps.275 Harrison collaborated with Tom Scott on Scott's album New York Connection (1976), and in 1981 he played guitar on "Walk a Thin Line", from Mick Fleetwood's The Visitor.276 In 1996 he recorded "Distance Makes No Difference With Love" with Carl Perkins, and played slide guitar on the title track of Dylan's Under the Red Sky album.277 In 2001 he performed as a guest musician on Jeff Lynne and Electric Light Orchestra's comeback album Zoom, and on the song "Love Letters" for Bill Wyman's Rhythm Kings.278 He also co-wrote a new song with his son Dhani, "Horse to the Water", which was recorded on 1 October, eight weeks before his death. It appeared on Jools Holland's album Small World, Big Band.279 Sitar and Indian music An elderly man is seated at the centre of the image, holding a sitar. Ravi Shankar, who taught Harrison the sitar During the Beatles' American tour in August 1965, Harrison's friend David Crosby of the Byrds introduced him to Indian classical music and the work of sitar maestro Ravi Shankar.280281 Harrison described Shankar as "the first person who ever impressed me in my life ... and he was the only person who didn't try to impress me."282 Harrison became fascinated with the sitar and immersed himself in Indian music.283 According to Lavezzoli, Harrison's introduction of the instrument on the Beatles' song "Norwegian Wood" "opened the floodgates for Indian instrumentation in rock music, triggering what Shankar would call 'The Great Sitar Explosion' of 1966–67".284 Lavezzoli described Harrison as "the man most responsible for this phenomenon".28519 In June 1966 Harrison met Shankar at the home of Mrs Angadi of the Asian Music Circle, asked to be his student, and was accepted.287 On 6 July, Harrison travelled to India to buy a sitar from Rikhi Ram & Sons in New Delhi.287 Lavezzoli described Harrison's sitar playing on the Revolver track "Love You To" as an "astonishing improvement" over "Norwegian Wood" and "the most accomplished performance on sitar by any rock musician".288 In September, he returned to India to study sitar with Shankar.287 He initially stayed in Bombay, then moved to a houseboat on a remote lake where Shankar taught him for six weeks.287 After Shankar, he received tutelage from Shambu Das.289 Harrison studied the instrument until 1968, when an encounter with Clapton and Hendrix at a hotel in New York convinced him to put down the instrument and return to guitar playing. He commented: "I decided ... I should get back to the guitar because I'm not getting any better at it, and I'm not going to be a great sitar player ... because I should have started at least fifteen years earlier."290 Personal life Hinduism Three men in their early fifties, one on the left, wearing a white robe and holding a bottle of water with both hands, and two on the right, one in a white robe and one in a pink robe. On the wall behind them is something written in Sanskrit, both in Roman characters and in Sanskrit characters. Harrison, with Hare Krishna devotees Shyamasundara Dasa and Mukunda Goswami, in front of Jiva Goswami Samādhi in Vrindavan, India, 1996 By the mid-1960s Harrison had become an admirer of Indian culture and mysticism, introducing it to the other Beatles.291 During the filming of Help! in the Bahamas, they met the founder of Sivananda Yoga, Swami Vishnu-devananda, who gave each of them a signed copy of his book, The Complete Illustrated Book of Yoga.292 Between the end of the last Beatles tour in 1966 and the beginning of the Sgt Pepper recording sessions, he made a pilgrimage to India with his wife Pattie; there, he studied sitar with Ravi Shankar, met several gurus, and visited various holy places.293 In 1968 he travelled to Rishikesh in northern India with the other Beatles to study meditation with Maharishi Mahesh Yogi.293 Harrison's use of psychedelic drugs encouraged his path to meditation and Hinduism. He commented: "For me, it was like a flash. The first time I had acid, it just opened up something in my head that was inside of me, and I realized a lot of things. I didn't learn them because I already knew them, but that happened to be the key that opened the door to reveal them. From the moment I had that, I wanted to have it all the time – these thoughts about the yogis and the Himalayas, and Ravi's music."120 In line with the Hindu yoga tradition, Harrison became a vegetarian in the late 1960s.294 After being given various religious texts by Shankar in 1966, he remained a lifelong advocate of the teachings of Swami Vivekananda and Paramahansa Yogananda – yogis and authors, respectively, of Raja Yoga and Autobiography of a Yogi.295 In mid-1969, he produced the single "Hare Krishna Mantra", performed by members of the London Radha Krishna Temple.296 Having also helped the Temple devotees become established in Britain, Harrison then met their leader, A.C. Bhaktivedanta Swami Prabhupada, whom he described as "my friend … my master" and "a perfect example of everything he preached".297 Harrison embraced the Hare Krishna tradition, particularly japa-yoga chanting with beads, and became a lifelong devotee.29620 Regarding other faiths he once remarked: "All religions are branches of one big tree. It doesn't matter what you call Him just as long as you call."299 He commented on his beliefs: Krishna actually was in a body as a person ... What makes it complicated is, if he's God, what's he doing fighting on a battlefield? It took me ages to try to figure that out, and again it was Yogananda's spiritual interpretation of the Bhagavad Gita that made me realise what it was. Our idea of Krishna and Arjuna on the battlefield in the chariot. So this is the point – that we're in these bodies, which is like a kind of chariot, and we're going through this incarnation, this life, which is kind of a battlefield. The senses of the body ... are the horses pulling the chariot, and we have to get control over the chariot by getting control over the reins. And Arjuna in the end says, "Please Krishna, you drive the chariot" because unless we bring Christ or Krishna or Buddha or whichever of our spiritual guides ... we're going to crash our chariot, and we're going to turn over, and we're going to get killed in the battlefield. That's why we say "Hare Krishna, Hare Krishna", asking Krishna to come and take over the chariot.300 Before his religious conversion, the only British performer known for similar activities had been Cliff Richard, whose conversion to Christianity in 1966 had gone largely unnoticed by the public. "By contrast," wrote Inglis, "Harrison's spiritual journey was seen as a serious and important development that reflected popular music's increasing maturity ... what he, and the Beatles, had managed to overturn was the paternalistic assumption that popular musicians had no role other than to stand on stage and sing their hit songs."301 Family and interests A white building with a black roof beside a large, well-kept lawn. Many trees are in the background of the picture, behind the building. Kinfauns in Surrey was Harrison and Pattie Boyd's house from 1964 to 1970 Harrison married the model Pattie Boyd on 21 January 1966, with McCartney as best man.302 Harrison and Boyd had met in 1964 during the production of the film A Hard Day's Night, in which the 19-year-old Boyd had been cast as a schoolgirl.303 They separated in 1974 and their divorce was finalised in 1977.304 Boyd said her decision to end their marriage and leave Harrison was due largely to his repeated infidelities, culminating in an affair with Starr's wife Maureen, which Boyd called "the final straw".305 She characterised the last year of their marriage as "fuelled by alcohol and cocaine", and she stated: "George used coke excessively, and I think it changed him ... it froze his emotions and hardened his heart."306 She subsequently moved in with Eric Clapton, and they married in 1979.30721 Harrison married Dark Horse Records' secretary Olivia Trinidad Arias on 2 September 1978. They had met at the Dark Horse offices in Los Angeles in 1974, and together had one son, Dhani Harrison, born on 1 August 1978.309 He restored the English manor house and grounds of Friar Park, his home in Henley-on-Thames, where several of his music videos were filmed including "Crackerbox Palace"; the grounds also served as the background for the cover of All Things Must Pass.31022 He employed ten workers to maintain the 36-acre (150,000 m2) garden.313 Harrison commented on gardening as a form of escapism: "Sometimes I feel like I'm actually on the wrong planet, and it's great when I'm in my garden, but the minute I go out the gate I think: 'What the hell am I doing here?'"314 His autobiography, I, Me, Mine, is dedicated "to gardeners everywhere".315 The former Beatles publicist Derek Taylor helped Harrison write the book, which said little about the Beatles, focusing instead on Harrison's hobbies, music and lyrics.316 Taylor commented: "George is not disowning the Beatles ... but it was a long time ago and actually a short part of his life."317 Harrison had an interest in sports cars and motor racing; he was one of the 100 people who purchased the McLaren F1 road car.318 He had collected photos of racing drivers and their cars since he was young; at 12 he had attended his first race, the 1955 British Grand Prix at Aintree.318319 He wrote "Faster" as a tribute to the Formula One racing drivers Jackie Stewart and Ronnie Peterson. Proceeds from its release went to the Gunnar Nilsson cancer charity, set up after the Swedish driver's death from the disease in 1978.320 Harrison's first extravagant car, a 1964 Aston Martin DB5, was sold at auction on 7 December 2011 in London. An anonymous Beatles collector paid £350,000 for the vehicle that Harrison had bought new in January 1965.321 Relationships with the other Beatles For most of the Beatles' career the relationships in the group were close. According to Hunter Davies, "the Beatles spent their lives not living a communal life, but communally living the same life. They were each other's greatest friends." Harrison's ex-wife Pattie Boyd described how the Beatles "all belonged to each other" and admitted, "George has a lot with the others that I can never know about. Nobody, not even the wives, can break through or even comprehend it."322 Starr said, "We really looked out for each other and we had so many laughs together. In the old days we'd have the biggest hotel suites, the whole floor of the hotel, and the four of us would end up in the bathroom, just to be with each other". He added, "there were some really loving, caring moments between four people: a hotel room here and there – a really amazing closeness. Just four guys who loved each other. It was pretty sensational."323 Lennon stated that his relationship with Harrison was "one of young follower and older guy ... he was like a disciple of mine when we started."324 The two later bonded over their LSD experiences, finding common ground as seekers of spirituality. They took radically different paths thereafter, Harrison finding God and Lennon coming to the conclusion that people are the creators of their own lives.325 In 1974 Harrison said of his former bandmate: "John Lennon is a saint and he's heavy-duty, and he's great and I love him. But at the same time, he's such a bastard – but that's the great thing about him, you see?"326 Harrison and McCartney were the first of the Beatles to meet, having shared a school bus, and often learned and rehearsed new guitar chords together.327 McCartney stated that he and Harrison usually shared a bedroom while touring.328 McCartney was best man at Harrison's wedding in 1966, and was the only Beatle in attendance.329 McCartney has referred to Harrison as his "baby brother".330 In a 1974 BBC radio interview with Alan Freeman, Harrison stated: "McCartney ruined me as a guitar player".331 Perhaps the most significant obstacle to a Beatles reunion after the death of Lennon was Harrison and McCartney's personal relationship, as both men admitted that they often got on each other's nerves.332 Rodriguez commented: "Even to the end of George's days, theirs was a volatile relationship".333 Humanitarian work Harrison was involved in humanitarian and political activism throughout his life. In the 1960s, the Beatles supported the civil rights movement and protested against the Vietnam War. After the band's break-up, Ravi Shankar consulted Harrison about how to provide aid to the people of Bangladesh after the 1970 Bhola cyclone and the Bangladesh Liberation War.334 Harrison recorded the song "Bangla Desh", and pushed Apple Records to release his song alongside Shankar's "Joy Bangla" in an effort to raise funds.335 Shankar then asked for Harrison's advice about planning a small charity event in the US. Harrison responded by organising the Concert for Bangladesh, which raised more than $240,000.336 In June 1972, UNICEF honoured Harrison and Shankar with the "Child Is the Father of Man" award at an annual ceremony in recognition of their fundraising efforts for Bangladesh.337 The George Harrison Humanitarian Fund for UNICEF, a joint effort between the Harrison family and the US Fund for UNICEF, aims to support programmes that help children caught in humanitarian emergencies.338 In December 2007, they donated $450,000 to help the victims of Cyclone Sidr in Bangladesh.338 On 13 October 2009, the first George Harrison Humanitarian Award went to Ravi Shankar for his efforts in saving the lives of children, and his involvement with the Concert for Bangladesh.339 HandMade Films Main article: HandMade Films In 1973 Peter Sellers introduced Harrison to Denis O'Brien. Soon after, the two went into business together.340 In 1978, in an effort to produce Monty Python's Life of Brian, they formed the film production and distribution company HandMade Films.341 Harrison explained: "The name of the company came about as a bit of a joke. I'd been to Wooky Hole in Somerset ... near an old paper mill where they show you how to make old underpants into paper. So I bought a few rolls, and they had this watermark 'British Handmade Paper' ... So we said ... we'll call it Handmade Films."340 Their opportunity for investment came after EMI Films withdrew funding at the demand of their Chief Executive, Bernard Delfont.342 Harrison financed the production of Life of Brian in part by mortgaging his home, which Idle later called "the most anybody's ever paid for a cinema ticket in history."273 The film grossed $21 million at the box office in the US.340 The first film distributed by HandMade Films was The Long Good Friday (1980), and the first they produced was Time Bandits (1981), co-scripted project by Monty Python's Terry Gilliam and Michael Palin.343 The film featured a new song by Harrison, "Dream Away", in the closing credits.344 Time Bandits became one of HandMade's most successful and acclaimed efforts; with a budget of $5 million, it earned $35 million in the US within ten weeks of its release.344 Harrison served as executive producer for 23 films with HandMade, including Mona Lisa, Shanghai Surprise and Withnail and I. He made several cameo appearances in these films, including a role as a nightclub singer in Shanghai Surprise, for which he recorded five new songs.345 According to author and musicologist Ian Inglis, Harrison's "executive role in HandMade Films helped to sustain British cinema at a time of crisis, producing some of the country's most memorable movies of the 1980s."346 A series of box office bombs in the late 1980s caused HandMade to cease operations in 1991; three years later, the company was sold.347 Legacy Main article: List of awards and nominations received by George Harrison In June 1965, Harrison and the other Beatles were appointed Members of the Order of the British Empire (MBE).348 They received their insignia from the Queen at an investiture at Buckingham Palace on 26 October.349 In 1971 the Beatles received an Academy Award for the best Original Song Score for the film Let It Be.350 The minor planet 4149 Harrison, discovered in 1984, was named after him,351 as was a variety of Dahlia flower.352 In December 1992 he became the first recipient of the Billboard Century Award, an honour presented to music artists for significant bodies of work.353 Rolling Stone magazine ranked him number 11 in their list of the "100 Greatest Guitarists of All Time".211 In 2002, on the first anniversary of his death, the Concert for George was held at the Royal Albert Hall. Clapton organised the event, which included performances by many of Harrison's friends and musical collaborators, including McCartney and Starr.354 Eric Idle, who described Harrison as "one of the few morally good people that rock and roll has produced", performed Monty Python's "Lumberjack Song".355 The profits from the concert went to Harrison's charity, the Material World Charitable Foundation.354 In 2004, Harrison was posthumously inducted into the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame as a solo artist by his former bandmates Lynne and Petty, and into the Madison Square Garden Walk of Fame in 2006 for the Concert for Bangladesh.356 On 14 April 2009, the Hollywood Chamber of Commerce awarded Harrison a star on the Walk of Fame in front of the Capitol Records Building. McCartney, Lynne and Petty were present when the star was unveiled. Harrison's widow Olivia, the actor Tom Hanks and Idle made speeches at the ceremony, and Harrison's son Dhani spoke the Hare Krishna mantra.357 A documentary film entitled George Harrison: Living in the Material World, directed by Martin Scorsese, was released in October 2011. The film features interviews with Olivia and Dhani Harrison, Klaus Voormann, Terry Gilliam, Starr, Clapton, McCartney, Keltner and Astrid Kirchherr.358 Harrison was posthumously honoured with The Recording Academy's Grammy Lifetime Achievement Award at the Grammy Awards in February 2015.359360 Discography Main articles: George Harrison discography and List of songs recorded by George Harrison See also: The Beatles discography and Traveling Wilburys § Discography Wonderwall Music (1968) Electronic Sound (1969) All Things Must Pass (1970) Living in the Material World (1973) Dark Horse (1974) Extra Texture (Read All About It) (1975) Thirty Three & 1/3 (1976) George Harrison (1979) Somewhere in England (1981) Gone Troppo (1982) Cloud Nine (1987) Brainwashed (2002) Notes 1.Jump up ^ Some published sources give Harold as Harrison's middle name;1 others dispute that, based on the absence of any middle name on his birth certificate.2 2.Jump up ^ Harrison also contributed the songs "If I Needed Someone" and "Think for Yourself" to Rubber Soul.40 3.Jump up ^ The Self-Realization Fellowship gurus Mahavatar Babaji, Lahiri Mahasaya, Sri Yukteswar and Paramahansa Yogananda appear on the Sgt Pepper cover at his request.48 4.Jump up ^ Further examples of Indian instrumentation from Harrison during his Beatles years include his tambura parts on McCartney's "Getting Better" (1967) and Lennon's "Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds" (1967), and sitar and tambura on Lennon's "Across the Universe" (1968).51 5.Jump up ^ In July 2006, it was determined that All Things Must Pass should have been credited as a number one album in the United Kingdom when first released in 1970–71. Because some sales were not properly counted, the album originally peaked at number four in Britain.79 6.Jump up ^ Early in the sessions, Clapton, Whitlock, Gordon and Carl Radle formed the short-lived band Derek and the Dominos.83 7.Jump up ^ In November 1971 Harrison appeared on The Dick Cavett Show, performing "Two-Faced Man" with Gary Wright.95 8.Jump up ^ In December 1974 the single, "Ding Dong, Ding Dong", reached number 38 in the UK.80 9.Jump up ^ Released during the same month, The Best of George Harrison (1976) combined several of his Beatles songs with a selection of his solo Apple work.117 After Harrison's departure from the label, Capitol was able to license releases featuring Beatles and post-Beatles work on the same album.118 10.Jump up ^ Tom Scott provided production assistance on "Thirty Three & 1/3".116 In November 1976, Harrison appeared on Saturday Night Live with Paul Simon.120 11.Jump up ^ Their estrangement had been marked by Harrison's longstanding dislike of Lennon's wife Yoko Ono, his refusal to allow her to participate in the Concert for Bangladesh, and, during the last year of Lennon's life, by Harrison's scant mention of Lennon in his autobiography, I, Me, Mine.124 12.Jump up ^ Harrison's set included "That's Alright Mama", "Glad All Over" and "Blue Suede Shoes".131 13.Jump up ^ In October 1989, Harrison assembled and released Best of Dark Horse 1976–1989, a compilation of his later solo work.152 The release also included two new songs, "Poor Little Girl" and "Cockamamie Business", as well as "Cheer Down".153 14.Jump up ^ In 1992, Dark Horse Records released an album of recorded material from the shows titled Live in Japan.156 15.Jump up ^ Abram, who believed he was possessed by Harrison and that he was on a mission from God to kill him,170171 was later acquitted of attempted murder on grounds of insanity and was detained for treatment in a secure hospital. He was released in 2002.172 16.Jump up ^ Harrison's estate later complained that during a round of experimental radiotherapy at Staten Island University Hospital, the oncologist Dr. Gilbert Lederman repeatedly revealed Harrison's confidential medical information during television interviews and forced him to autograph a guitar.177178179180 The suit was ultimately settled out of court under the condition that the guitar be "disposed of".181 17.Jump up ^ Roger McGuinn liked the effect so much that it became his signature guitar sound with the Byrds.220 18.Jump up ^ Musician David Bromberg introduced Harrison to the dobro, an instrument that soon became one of his favourites.267 19.Jump up ^ Harrison was influential in the decision to have Shankar included on the bill at the Monterey Pop Festival in 1967, and at Woodstock in 1969.286 20.Jump up ^ In 1972 he bequeathed to the International Society for Krishna Consciousness his Letchmore Heath mansion north of London. It was later converted to a temple and renamed Bhaktivedanta Manor.298 21.Jump up ^ Harrison had formed a close friendship with Clapton in the late 1960s, and he wrote one of his compositions for the Abbey Road album, "Here Comes the Sun", in Clapton's back garden.308 22.Jump up ^ The house had once belonged to the Victorian eccentric Sir Frank Crisp. Purchased in 1970, it is the basis for the song "Ballad of Sir Frankie Crisp (Let It Roll)".311 Harrison also owned homes on Hamilton Island, Australia, and in Nahiku, Hawaii.312 References Citations 1.Jump up ^ Everett 2001, p. 36; Giuliano & Giuliano 1998, p. 246 2.Jump up ^ "George Harrison biography". Shawstar.com. Retrieved 1 January 2013. 3.^ Jump up to: a b Laing, Dave (30 November 2001). "George Harrison 1943–2001". guardian.co.uk. Retrieved 27 December 2008. 4.Jump up ^ The Acoustic Rock Masters, page 23, H. P. Newquist, Rich Maloof, Backbeat Books, 2003, ISBN 0879307617 5.Jump up ^ Schaffner, The Boys from Liverpool, pp 77–78. 6.Jump up ^ "2015 Rock Hall inductees". Radio.com. Retrieved 16 December 2014. 7.Jump up ^ Miles 2001, p. 6. 8.Jump up ^ Harry 2000, p. 492. 9.Jump up ^ Harry 2000, p. 492; Leng 2006, p. 24. 10.^ Jump up to: a b Boyd 2007, p. 82. 11.Jump up ^ Spitz 2005, p. 120. 12.Jump up ^ Greene 2006, p. 2. 13.Jump up ^ Harrison 2002, pp. 20–21. 14.Jump up ^ Miles 2001, p. 7. 15.Jump up ^ Inglis 2010, p. xiii. 16.Jump up ^ Everett 2001, p. 36 17.Jump up ^ Greene 2006, p. 7 18.Jump up ^ George Harrison (2002). I, Me, Mine. Chronicle Books. pp. 22–23. 19.Jump up ^ Leng 2006, pp. 302, 303–04. 20.Jump up ^ "Rock & Roll Hall of Fame: George Harrison Biography". rockhall.com. Retrieved 29 October 2015. 21.Jump up ^ Laing, Dave (30 November 2001). "George Harrison, 1943–2001: Former Beatle George Harrison dies from cancer aged 58". The Guardian. Retrieved 25 December 2012.; Leng 2006, pp. 302–304: Harrison's earliest musical influences. 22.Jump up ^ Lange 2001, p. 6. 23.Jump up ^ Harrison, George (2000). The Beatles Anthology. New York: Chronicle Books. p. 28. 24.Jump up ^ Babiuk 2002, p. 17: Dutch Egmond; Boyd 2007, p. 82: His father was apprehensive about his interest in pursuing a music career. 25.Jump up ^ Babiuk 2002, p. 17; Everett 2001, p. 36: A friend of his father's taught Harrison some chords; Spitz 2005, p. 120; Gray, Sadie (20 July 2007). "Lives in Brief: Peter Harrison". The Times. Retrieved 22 July 2007. (subscription required) 26.Jump up ^ Inglis 2010, pp. xiii–xiv; Miles 2001, p. 13. 27.Jump up ^ Spitz 2005, pp. 125–126. 28.Jump up ^ Miles 1997, p. 47; Spitz 2005, p. 127. 29.Jump up ^ Davies 2009, pp. 44–45. 30.Jump up ^ Lewisohn 1992, p. 13. 31.Jump up ^ Boyd 2007, p. 82: (secondary source); Davies 2009, p. 55: (secondary source); Harrison 2002, p. 29: (primary source). 32.Jump up ^ Lewisohn, Mark (2013). The Beatles: All These Years: Volume I: Tune In. New York: Crown Archetype. p. 309. ISBN 978-1-4000-8305-3. 33.Jump up ^ Miles 1997, pp. 57–58. 34.Jump up ^ "George Harrison: The quiet Beatle". BBC News. 30 November 2001. Retrieved 1 January 2013.. 35.Jump up ^ Miles 2001, p. 27. 36.Jump up ^ Babiuk 2002, p. 59; Miles 1997, pp. 84–88. 37.Jump up ^ Greene 2006, p. 34; Lewisohn 1992, pp. 59–60. 38.Jump up ^ Everett 2001, p. 193. 39.Jump up ^ Unterberger 2002, pp. 180–181; Leng 2006, p. 19; Everett 2001, pp. 313–315. 40.Jump up ^ Womack 2007, pp. 124–125. 41.Jump up ^ The Beatles 2000, p. 194. 42.Jump up ^ Leng 2006, p. 19; Schaffner 1980, pp. 75–78. 43.Jump up ^ Everett 1999, pp. 35–36. 44.Jump up ^ Everett 1999, pp. 40–42. 45.Jump up ^ Leng 2006, p. 22: (secondary source); Reck, D. B. (1985). "Beatles Orientalis: Influences from Asia in a Popular Song Form". Asian Music. XVI: 83–150. doi:10.2307/834014.: (primary source). 46.Jump up ^ Winn 2009, p. 74. 47.Jump up ^ Tillery 2011, pp. 59–60. 48.Jump up ^ Tillery 2011, p. 81. 49.Jump up ^ Everett 1999, pp. 111–112; Leng 2006, pp. 29–30. 50.Jump up ^ Lavezzoli 2006, pp. 178–179. 51.Jump up ^ Everett 1999, pp. 103–106, 156–158. 52.Jump up ^ Clayson 2003, pp. 214–215. 53.^ Jump up to: a b Tillery 2011, p. 63. 54.Jump up ^ Harrison 2002, p. 118; Lavezzoli 2006, p. 183; Tillery 2011, p. 87. 55.Jump up ^ Lewisohn 1992, pp. 295–296. 56.Jump up ^ Everett 1999, pp. 200–202: "While My Guitar Gently Weeps"; Harry 2003, p. 254: "Long, Long, Long"; Harry 2003, p. 329: "Savoy Truffle"; Greene 2006, p. 110: "Piggies". 57.Jump up ^ Leng 2006, p. 52. 58.^ Jump up to: a b Leng 2006, pp. 39–52. 59.Jump up ^ Doggett 2009, pp. 60–63. 60.Jump up ^ Miles 2001, p. 354. 61.Jump up ^ Gould 2007, p. 576; Bronson 1992, p. 262. 62.Jump up ^ Fricke 2002, p. 178. 63.Jump up ^ Spignesi & Lewis 2009, p. 97: "Something" is the Beatles' second most covered song after "Yesterday"; Gilmore 2002, p. 39: Lennon considered "Something" the best song on Abbey Road. 64.Jump up ^ Lavezzoli 2006, p. 185. 65.Jump up ^ Bronson 1992, p. 275. 66.^ Jump up to: a b c Howard 2004, pp. 36–37. 67.^ Jump up to: a b George-Warren 2001, p. 413. 68.Jump up ^ Lewisohn 1988, p. 195. 69.Jump up ^ Bogdanov, Woodstra & Erlewine 2002, p. 508: Electronic Sound; Lavezzoli 2006, p. 182: Wonderwall Music. 70.Jump up ^ Harry 2003, p. 393: Wonderwall Music as first LP released by Apple Records; Strong 2004, p. 481: Wonderwall Music as first solo album released by a Beatle. 71.Jump up ^ Harry 2003, p. 393: Khan and Sharma; Leng 2006, pp. 49–50: "Dream Scene". 72.Jump up ^ Leng 2006, pp. 63–65. 73.Jump up ^ Leng 2006, p. 67. 74.Jump up ^ Leng 2006, pp. 64, 84. 75.Jump up ^ Schaffner 1980, p. 155. 76.Jump up ^ Bogdanov, Woodstra & Erlewine 2002, p. 508. 77.Jump up ^ Bogdanov, Woodstra & Erlewine 2002, p. 181. 78.Jump up ^ Inglis 2010, pp. xv, 23. 79.Jump up ^ "icLiverpool – Number one for Harrison at last". icliverpool.icnetwork.co.uk. Retrieved 1 January 2013. 80.^ Jump up to: a b c Roberts 2005, p. 227. 81.Jump up ^ Schaffner 1978, p. 142. 82.Jump up ^ Leng 2006, p. 78. 83.Jump up ^ Leng 2006, p. 101. 84.Jump up ^ Frontani 2009, pp. 158, 266. 85.Jump up ^ Gerson, Ben (21 January 1971). "George Harrison – All Things Must Pass". Retrieved 25 April 2013. 86.Jump up ^ Inglis 2010, p. 30. 87.Jump up ^ Doggett 2009, pp. 147–148. 88.Jump up ^ Doggett 2009, pp. 251–252. 89.Jump up ^ Harry 2003, p. 16. 90.Jump up ^ Harry 2003, pp. 12–13. 91.Jump up ^ "Concert for Bangladesh". Concertforbangladesh. Retrieved 1 January 2013. 92.^ Jump up to: a b Harry 2003, pp. 132–136. 93.Jump up ^ Doggett 2009, pp. 181–206; Harry 2003, pp. 132–138; Harry 2003, p. 135: "Mainly the concert was to attract attention to the situation". 94.Jump up ^ Harry 2003, p. 135. 95.Jump up ^ Harry 2003, p. 72. 96.Jump up ^ Bronson 1992, p. 336: Peak US chart position for "Give Me Love (Give Me Peace on Earth)"; Rosen 1996, p. 162: US chart data on Living in the Material World. 97.Jump up ^ Schaffner 1978, pp. 158–159. 98.Jump up ^ Greene 2006, p. 194. 99.Jump up ^ Leng 2006, p. 195. 100.Jump up ^ Inglis 2010, pp. 43, 46. 101.Jump up ^ Leng 2006, pp. 166, 195. 102.Jump up ^ Inglis 2010, pp. 48–49; Leng 2006, p. 167. 103.Jump up ^ Doggett 2009, pp. 224–228; Greene 2006, p. 213; Huntley 2006, p. 115; Inglis 2010, p. 49; Leng 2006, p. 162: "an excellent show"; Tillery 2011, pp. 114–115. 104.^ Jump up to: a b c Inglis 2010, p. 49. 105.Jump up ^ Greene 2006, pp. 213–214; Doggett 2009, pp. 224–226. 106.Jump up ^ Rodriguez 2010, p. 258. 107.Jump up ^ Leng 2006, pp. 173, 177. 108.Jump up ^ Greene 2006, p. 213. 109.Jump up ^ Huntley 2006, p. 114. 110.Jump up ^ Greene 2006, p. 213: failed to reach the UK top 30; Harry 2003, pp. 142–143: Peak US chart positions, failure to impact UK charts. 111.Jump up ^ Gilmore 2002, p. 46. 112.Jump up ^ Leng 2006, p. 180. 113.Jump up ^ Inglis 2010, pp. 54–55. 114.Jump up ^ Leng 2006, p. 179. 115.Jump up ^ Schaffner 1978, pp. 209–210. 116.^ Jump up to: a b Leng 2006, p. 187. 117.Jump up ^ Harry 2003, pp. 28–29. 118.Jump up ^ Schaffner 1978, p. 188. 119.^ Jump up to: a b Schaffner 1978, p. 192. 120.^ Jump up to: a b Glazer 1977, p. 41. 121.Jump up ^ "George Harrison – George Harrison". AllMusic. Retrieved 31 December 2012. 122.^ Jump up to: a b Leng 2006, p. 210. 123.^ Jump up to: a b Harry 2003, p. 247. 124.^ Jump up to: a b Doggett 2009, pp. 265–266; Harry 2003, p. 246. 125.Jump up ^ Doggett 2009, p. 273. 126.Jump up ^ George-Warren 2001, p. 414. 127.Jump up ^ Harry 2003, pp. 17–18. 128.Jump up ^ Harry 2003, pp. 17–18, 349–350, 367. 129.Jump up ^ Inglis 2010, p. 84; Leng 2006, pp. 212, 236. 130.Jump up ^ Doggett 2009, p. 287. 131.Jump up ^ Badman 2001, pp. 259–260. 132.Jump up ^ Badman 2001, p. 368. 133.Jump up ^ Huntley 2006, pp. 202–203. 134.Jump up ^ Badman 2001, p. 386. 135.Jump up ^ Harry 2003, p. 92. 136.Jump up ^ Leng 2006, pp. 251–253. 137.Jump up ^ "RIAA – Gold & Platinum Searchable Database". Recording Industry Association of America (RIAA). Retrieved 31 December 2012. 138.^ Jump up to: a b "Cloud Nine – George Harrison : Awards". AllMusic. Retrieved 1 January 2013. 139.^ Jump up to: a b "George Harrison". Official Charts Company. Retrieved 31 December 2012. 140.Jump up ^ Planer, Lindsay. "Got My Mind Set On You". AllMusic. Retrieved 1 January 2013. 141.Jump up ^ Voland, John (14 July 1988). "Pop/rock". Los Angeles Times. Retrieved 2 January 2013. 142.Jump up ^ Leng 2006, pp. 246–247. 143.Jump up ^ Doggett 2009, pp. 294–295; Williams 2004, pp. 129–138. 144.Jump up ^ Greene 2006, p. 240; Tillery 2011, p. 133. 145.Jump up ^ Leng 2006, p. 267. 146.Jump up ^ Harry 2003, p. 379. 147.Jump up ^ Hurwitz, Matt (11 June 2007). "Wilburys set to travel again". USA Today. Retrieved 2 January 2013. 148.Jump up ^ "RIAA – Gold & Platinum Searchable Database". Recording Industry Association of America (RIAA). Retrieved 1 January 2013. 149.Jump up ^ Doggett 2009, p. 295: the Wilburys never performed live; Harry 2003, p. 381: the Wilburys did not record together again following the release of their second album. 150.Jump up ^ Harry 2003, p. 98. 151.Jump up ^ Greenwald, Matthew. "I Won't Back Down – Tom Petty". AllMusic. Retrieved 28 December 2012. 152.Jump up ^ Harry 2003, pp. 28, 98. 153.Jump up ^ Harry 2003, pp. 28, 98–99. 154.Jump up ^ Harry 2003, pp. 374–375. 155.Jump up ^ Harry 2003, pp. 374–378. 156.Jump up ^ Harry 2003, pp. 250–252. 157.Jump up ^ Welch, Chris (1 December 2001). "George Harrison". The Independent. Archived from the original on 5 December 2008. Retrieved 29 December 2012. 158.Jump up ^ Harry 2003, p. 150; Leng 2006, pp. 273–274. 159.Jump up ^ Everett 1999, p. 286. 160.Jump up ^ Harry 2000, p. 428; Everett 1999, pp. 287–292. 161.Jump up ^ Doggett 2009, p. 319: Harrison refusing to record a third song; Roberts 2005, p. 54: release date for "Real Love". 162.Jump up ^ Huntley 2006, p. 259. 163.Jump up ^ Badman 2001, p. 568. 164.Jump up ^ Badman 2001, p. 586. 165.Jump up ^ "George Harrison: On This Day". georgeharrison.com. Retrieved 31 December 2012. 166.^ Jump up to: a b Lyall, Sarah (31 December 1999). "George Harrison Stabbed in Chest by an Intruder". The New York Times. Retrieved 22 February 2010. 167.Jump up ^ "Ex-Beatle blamed smoking for his cancer". Daily Mail. Retrieved 10 December 2014. 168.Jump up ^ Idle 2005, pp. 277–278. 169.Jump up ^ Doggett 2009, p. 328. 170.Jump up ^ "Beatle's attacker says sorry". BBC News. 16 November 2000. Retrieved 31 December 2012. 171.Jump up ^ Morris, Steve (14 November 2000). "The night George Harrison thought he was dying". The Guardian. Retrieved 31 December 2012. 172.Jump up ^ "Freed Beatle's attacker sorry". BBC News. 5 July 2002. Retrieved 13 December 2008. 173.Jump up ^ Jury, Louise (4 May 2001). "George Harrison undergoes surgery for cancer". The Independent. Archived from the original on 9 July 2010. Retrieved 29 December 2012. 174.Jump up ^ Fleck, Fiona; Laville, Sandra (9 July 2001). "George Harrison being treated in cancer clinic". The Daily Telegraph. Retrieved 27 December 2008. 175.Jump up ^ Thorpe, Vanessa; Dowell, Ben (3 September 2011). "George Harrison and his women – Martin Scorsese's new documentary reveals the candid truth". The Guardian. Retrieved 22 January 2013. 176.Jump up ^ Carpenter, Jeff (9 November 2001). "George Harrison Receives Radiation Treatment". ABC News. Retrieved 2 April 2010. 177.Jump up ^ Doggett 2009, pp. 330–331. 178.Jump up ^ Civil Action CV040033 (NGG) (PDF), Complaint, United States District Court, Eastern District of New York, The Estate of George Harrison v Gilbert Lederman. The allegations about the autograph appear on page 10 of the Complaint. 179.Jump up ^ Goldman, Andrew (21 May 2005). "The Doctor Can't Help Himself". New York. Retrieved 31 May 2010. 180.Jump up ^ Doggett 2009, p. 331. 181.Jump up ^ Glaberson, William (17 January 2004). "Harrison Estate Settles Suit Over Guitar Autographed by Dying Beatle". The New York Times. Retrieved 31 May 2010. 182.Jump up ^ Desborough, James; Fowler, Stewart (2 December 2001). "George Harrison Born 1943 – Died 2001: Macca and Ringo's secret Beatles Last Supper with deathbed George.(News)". The People. Retrieved 2 January 2013. 183.Jump up ^ Harry 2003, p. 119: Harrison's date of death; "George Harrison's Death Certificate". The Smoking Gun. Retrieved 22 June 2012.: Harrison's cause of death. 184.Jump up ^ O'Connor, Anne-Marie (25 March 2004). "Inner-peace movement: Many in L.A. turn to Eastern spiritualism to be 'interior designers' of their minds. It's a tonic for frenzied lives". Los Angeles Times. 185.Jump up ^ Lavezzoli 2006, p. 198; Doggett 2009, p. 332; "George Harrison (1943–2001)". Find a Grave. Retrieved 25 December 2008.. 186.Jump up ^ "Harrison leaves £99m will". BBC News. 29 November 2002. Retrieved 19 September 2009. "Harrison left £99,226,700, reduced to £98,916,400 after expenses, a High Court spokeswoman confirmed." 187.Jump up ^ Inglis 2010, p. 118; Leng 2006, p. 293. 188.Jump up ^ Inglis 2010, p. 118. 189.Jump up ^ Leng 2006, p. 300. 190.Jump up ^ "Brainwashed – George Harrison: Awards". AllMusic. Retrieved 31 December 2012. 191.Jump up ^ "Grammy Award Winners". The New York Times. 16 January 2013. Retrieved 24 December 2008. 192.Jump up ^ Harrison 2002, p. 84. 193.Jump up ^ Harry 2003, pp. 159–160. 194.Jump up ^ Harry 2000, pp. 551: "I Need You", 1190: "You Like Me Too Much". 195.Jump up ^ Inglis 2010, p. xv. 196.Jump up ^ Gilmore 2002, pp. 38–39. 197.Jump up ^ Miles 1997, p. 554: (primary source); Fawcett 1977, p. 96: (secondary source). 198.Jump up ^ Schinder & Schwartz 2008, p. 174. 199.Jump up ^ Inglis 2010, pp. xv: most Beatles albums contain at least two Harrison compositions, 7:Revolver. 200.Jump up ^ Leng 2006, p. 31. 201.Jump up ^ The Beatles 2000, p. 243. 202.Jump up ^ Spitz 2005, p. 837. 203.^ Jump up to: a b Womack 2006, p. 189. 204.Jump up ^ Inglis 2010, p. 15. 205.Jump up ^ Gilmore 2002, p. 37. 206.Jump up ^ Leng 2006, p. 316. 207.Jump up ^ David Simons (February 2003). "The Unsung Beatle". Acoustic Guitar. Archived from the original on 10 October 2007. Retrieved 11 December 2015. 208.Jump up ^ Kenneth Womack (1 February 2012). Reading the Beatles: Cultural Studies, Literary Criticism, and the Fab Four. SUNY Press. p. 80. 209.Jump up ^ Harrison 2011, p. 194. 210.Jump up ^ Harrison 2002, p. 15. 211.^ Jump up to: a b Petty 2011, p. 58. 212.Jump up ^ Kitts 2002, p. 17. 213.Jump up ^ Harry 2003, pp. 294–295: Perkins; Harry 2000, pp. 140–141: Berry; Keltner 2002, p. 231: Cooder. 214.Jump up ^ Leng 2006, pp. 4–5. 215.Jump up ^ Everett 2001, p. 48. 216.^ Jump up to: a b c Everett 1999, p. 13. 217.Jump up ^ Everett 2001, pp. 62–63, 136. 218.^ Jump up to: a b Everett 2001, pp. 134–135. 219.Jump up ^ Babiuk 2002, p. 120: "secret weapon"; Leng 2006, p. 14: Harrison helped to popularize the model. 220.Jump up ^ Doggett & Hodgson 2004, p. 82. 221.Jump up ^ Everett 2001, pp. 193–195. 222.Jump up ^ Everett 2001, pp. 284–285. 223.Jump up ^ Everett 2001, p. 318. 224.Jump up ^ Everett 1999, p. 19: "altered scale degrees"; Everett 2001, p. 331: "ambiguous tonal coloring". 225.Jump up ^ Everett 1999, pp. 47, 49–51. 226.Jump up ^ Everett 1999, p. 58: "I Want to Tell You"; Lavezzoli 2006, pp. 179–180: Harrison's guitar part for "Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds", 227.Jump up ^ Everett 1999, p. 243. 228.Jump up ^ Everett 1999, p. 244. 229.Jump up ^ Huntley 2006, p. 35. 230.Jump up ^ Greene 2006, p. 140. 231.Jump up ^ Leng 2006, p. 42. 232.Jump up ^ Badman 2001, p. 12. 233.Jump up ^ Leng 2006, pp. 84–85. 234.^ Jump up to: a b Leng 2006, p. 109. 235.Jump up ^ Harry 2003, pp. 29–30: Performing "Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea" with Holland; Leng 2006, p. 232: Hawaiian influence on Gone Troppo. 236.Jump up ^ Lavezzoli 2006, p. 198. 237.Jump up ^ Leng 2006, p. 279. 238.Jump up ^ Huntley 2006, pp. 149, 232. 239.Jump up ^ Everett 1999, pp. 65: "She Said She Said", 268: "Golden Slumbers", 196: "Birthday", 190: "Honey Pie". 240.Jump up ^ Leng 2006, p. 205: "Faster", 230: "Wake Up My Love", 152: "Bye Bye Love". 241.Jump up ^ Babiuk 2002, pp. 18–19: Höfner President Acoustic, 22: Höfner Club 40 model. 242.Jump up ^ Babiuk 2002, pp. 25–27. 243.Jump up ^ Babiuk 2002, pp. 110–112: Harrison used Gretsch models played through a Vox amplifier; Bacon 2005, p. 65: the Gretsch Duo Jet featured on the album cover for Cloud Nine. 244.Jump up ^ Bacon 2005, p. 65. 245.Jump up ^ Babiuk 2002, pp. 52–55: Gretsch 6128 Duo Jet; 89–91, 99–101: Gretsch 6122 Country Gentleman; 105–106: Gretsch 6119–62 Tennessee Rose. 246.Jump up ^ Babiuk 2002, pp. 94–97: Rickenbacker 425 Fireglo; Smith 1987, pp. 77–79: Harrison acquired his first Rickenbacker 360/12 in New York in February 1964. It was the second of its kind to be manufactured. 247.Jump up ^ Babiuk 2002, p. 157. 248.Jump up ^ Babiuk 2002, pp. 180–182, 198: Epiphone Casino. 249.Jump up ^ Babiuk 2002, pp. 72–75: Gibson J-160E, 180–183: Fender Stratocaster and Gibson SG. 250.Jump up ^ Babiuk 2002, pp. 156–157, 206–207: Fender Stratocaster "Rocky". 251.Jump up ^ Babiuk 2002, pp. 224–225. 252.Jump up ^ Babiuk 2002, pp. 224–225: Gibson Les Paul "Lucy". 253.Jump up ^ Babiuk 2002, pp. 223–224: Gibson Jumbo J-200. 254.Jump up ^ "Newscaster – Fender Experience". Fender News. 255.Jump up ^ Babiuk 2002, pp. 237–239: Fender Telecaster. 256.Jump up ^ Kenneth Womack (12 November 2009). The Cambridge Companion to the Beatles. Cambridge University Press. p. 55. 257.Jump up ^ Graeme Thomson (11 October 2013). George Harrison: Behind The Locked Door. Music Sales Group. p. 174. 258.Jump up ^ Inglis 2010, p. 55. 259.Jump up ^ Harry 2003, pp. 162–163: Dylan, 121–125: Eric Clapton, 303–304: Billy Preston, 381–382: Doris Troy, 41: David Bromberg, 171: Ronnie Wood, 395: Gary Wright, 257–258: Jeff Lynne, 295–296: Tom Petty. 260.Jump up ^ Leng 2006, p. 55: Lomax; 59: Preston; 60–62: Troy. 261.Jump up ^ Leng 2006, p. 53. 262.Jump up ^ Winn 2009, p. 229. 263.Jump up ^ Harry 2003, p. 283. 264.Jump up ^ Schaffner 1980, p. 164. 265.Jump up ^ Leng 2006, pp. 108–109. 266.Jump up ^ Leng 2006, p. 108: "I Wrote a Simple Song"; Matovina 2000, p. 136. 267.Jump up ^ Leng 2006, pp. 73, 108. 268.Jump up ^ Leng 2006, p. 140. 269.Jump up ^ Leng 2006, pp. 138, 148, 169, 171, 328. 270.Jump up ^ Harry 2003, p. 147. 271.Jump up ^ Doggett 2009, p. 224; Inglis 2010, p. 59. 272.Jump up ^ Harry 2003, p. 146. 273.^ Jump up to: a b Doggett 2009, p. 262. 274.Jump up ^ Harry 2003, p. 147; Huntley 2006, p. 106. 275.Jump up ^ Harry 2003, pp. 146, 149. 276.Jump up ^ Kot 2002, p. 194: "Walk a Thin Line"; Leng 2006, p. 187: New York Connection. 277.Jump up ^ Harry 2003, pp. 109: "Distance Makes No Difference With Love" 384: Under the Red Sky. 278.Jump up ^ Huntley 2006, pp. 303–304. 279.Jump up ^ Harry 2003, p. 119. 280.Jump up ^ Leng 2006, p. 20. 281.Jump up ^ Lavezzoli 2006, p. 147. 282.Jump up ^ Harrison 2011, p. 216. 283.Jump up ^ Lavezzoli 2006, p. 172. 284.Jump up ^ Lavezzoli 2006, p. 171. 285.Jump up ^ Lavezzoli 2006, pp. 171–172. 286.Jump up ^ Lavezzoli 2006, pp. 106, 172. 287.^ Jump up to: a b c d Lavezzoli 2006, p. 176. 288.Jump up ^ Lavezzoli 2006, p. 175. 289.Jump up ^ Everett 1999, p. 71. 290.Jump up ^ Harrison 2002, p. 57: (primary source); Lavezzoli 2006, p. 185: (secondary source). 291.Jump up ^ Schaffner 1980, pp. 77–78. 292.Jump up ^ Lavezzoli 2006, p. 173. 293.^ Jump up to: a b Doggett 2009, p. 33. 294.Jump up ^ Greene 2006, p. 69: In line with the Hindu yoga tradition; Clayson 2003, p. 208; Greene 2006, p. 158: Harrison became a vegetarian in the late 1960s. 295.Jump up ^ Greene 2006, pp. 68–73; Tillery 2011, pp. 56–58. 296.^ Jump up to: a b Partridge 2004, p. 153. 297.Jump up ^ Clayson 2003, pp. 267–70; Chant and Be Happy 1997, pp. 26–27. 298.Jump up ^ Huntley 2006, p. 87; Tillery 2011, p. 111. 299.Jump up ^ Tillery 2011, p. 78. 300.Jump up ^ Glazer 1977, pp. 39–40. 301.Jump up ^ Inglis 2010, p. 11. 302.Jump up ^ Miles 2007, p. 210. 303.Jump up ^ Boyd 2007, p. 60. 304.Jump up ^ Badman 2001, p. 210: Divorce date; Doggett 2009, p. 209: separated in 1974. 305.Jump up ^ Boyd 2007, pp. 179–180. 306.Jump up ^ Boyd 2007, p. 181. 307.Jump up ^ Doggett 2009, p. 261. 308.Jump up ^ Harry 2003, p. 227; Leng 2006, p. 53. 309.Jump up ^ Harry 2003, pp. 217–218, 223–224; Inglis 2010, pp. 50, 82. 310.Jump up ^ Greene 2006, pp. 226–227. 311.Jump up ^ Leng 2006, p. 94. 312.Jump up ^ For Hamilton Island, Australia see: Tillery 2011, p. 128; for Nahiku, Hawaii see: Huntley 2006, p. 283 313.Jump up ^ Davies 2009, p. 360. 314.Jump up ^ Harrison 2011, p. 357. 315.Jump up ^ Huntley 2006, p. 170; Tillery 2011, p. 121. 316.Jump up ^ Doggett 2009, pp. 265–266: I, Me, Mine said little about the Beatles; Huntley 2006, p. 170: Derek Taylor helped Harrison write the book; Tillery 2011, p. 121: I, Me, Mine included the lyrics, with comments by Harrison. 317.Jump up ^ Doggett 2009, p. 266. 318.^ Jump up to: a b Buckley 2004, p. 127. 319.Jump up ^ "BBC On This Day 1955: Moss claims first Grand Prix victory". BBC News. 17 July 1955. Retrieved 23 December 2008. 320.Jump up ^ Huntley 2006, p. 167. 321.Jump up ^ Knapman, Chris (12 December 2011). "Ex-Beatles Aston Martin sells at auction". The Telegraph. Retrieved 29 December 2012.; "Mystery Texas Collector to Give Beatle George Harrison's Aston Martin DB5 its U.S. Debut at The Concours d'Elegance of Texas". The Houston Chronicle. Retrieved 29 December 2012. 322.Jump up ^ Davies 2009, p. 325. 323.Jump up ^ The Beatles 2000, p. 357. 324.Jump up ^ Sheff 1981, p. 148. 325.Jump up ^ Tillery 2011, p. 122. 326.Jump up ^ Harrison 1975, p. event occurs at 30 minutes 3–15 seconds. 327.Jump up ^ Inglis 2010, pp. xiii–xiv. 328.Jump up ^ Goodman, Joan. "Playboy interview: Paul and Linda McCartney". Playboy (December 1984): 84. 329.Jump up ^ Huntley 2006, p. 86. 330.Jump up ^ Poole, Oliver; Davies, Hugh (1 December 2001). "I'll always love him, he's my baby brother, says tearful McCartney". The Telegraph. Retrieved 22 January 2013. 331.Jump up ^ Badman 2001, pp. 138–139. 332.Jump up ^ Gilmore 2002, p. 48. 333.Jump up ^ Rodriguez 2010, p. 24. 334.Jump up ^ "The Concert For Bangladesh". theconcertforbangladesh.com. Retrieved 13 October 2011. 335.Jump up ^ Dooley, Sean Patrick (1 August 2011). "This Day in Music Spotlight:George Harrison's Concert for Bangladesh". Gibson. Retrieved 1 January 2013. 336.Jump up ^ Doggett 2009, pp. 173–174; "Cinema: Sweet Sounds". Time. 17 April 1972. Retrieved 13 October 2011. 337.Jump up ^ Badman 2001, p. 274. 338.^ Jump up to: a b "The George Harrison Fund for UNICEF". UNICEF. Retrieved 13 October 2011. 339.Jump up ^ "Ravi Shankar Receives First-Ever George Harrison Humanitarian Award". georgeharrison.com. 13 October 2009. Retrieved 13 October 2011. 340.^ Jump up to: a b c Harry 2003, p. 211. 341.Jump up ^ Davies 2009, pp. 362–363; Doggett 2009, p. 262. 342.Jump up ^ Harry 2003, pp. 211–212. 343.Jump up ^ Harry 2003, p. 212. 344.^ Jump up to: a b Inglis 2010, p. 83. 345.Jump up ^ Leng 2006, p. 244. 346.Jump up ^ Inglis 2010, p. xvi. 347.Jump up ^ Harry 2003, pp. 211–213. 348.Jump up ^ London Gazette 1965, pp. 5487–5489. 349.Jump up ^ Lewisohn 1992, pp. 203–204. 350.Jump up ^ "Results Page – Academy Awards Database". Academy of Motion Picture Arts and Sciences. Retrieved 29 December 2012. 351.Jump up ^ "(4149) Harrison". Harvard-Smithsonian Center for Astrophysics. 352.Jump up ^ "Dahlia Name Origins". Dahlia World. Retrieved 3 April 2016. 353.Jump up ^ "Billboard Century Awards Music Artists Biography – Music Artist Interviews". Billboard. Archived from the original on 30 April 2008. Retrieved 19 December 2008. 354.^ Jump up to: a b Harry 2003, pp. 138–139. 355.Jump up ^ Doggett 2009, p. 262: "one of the few morally good people"; Harry 2003, pp. 138–139: Eric Idle performed Python's "Lumberjack Song". 356.Jump up ^ For his posthumous induction into the Madison Square Garden Walk of Fame see: Carter, Rachel Bonham (1 August 2006). "George Harrison honoured on 35th anniversary of 'Concert for Bangladesh'". UNICEF. Retrieved 19 December 2008.; For his posthumous induction into the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame as a solo artist see: "George Harrison". Rock and Roll Hall of Fame. Retrieved 25 April 2013. 357.Jump up ^ "George Harrison honoured on Hollywood Walk of Fame". CBC News. 15 April 2009. Retrieved 29 December 2012. 358.Jump up ^ "Scorsese's George Harrison film gets Liverpool premiere". BBC News. 15 September 2011. Retrieved 10 October 2011. 359.Jump up ^ "George Harrison Honored with Lifetime Achievement Grammy". jambands.com. 28 December 2014. Retrieved 28 December 2014. 360.Jump up ^ "2015 Lifetime Achievement Award: George Harrison". Grammy.com. 6 February 2015. Retrieved 28 September 2015. Sources Babiuk, Andy (2002). Bacon, Tony, ed. Beatles Gear: All the Fab Four's Instruments, from Stage to Studio (Revised ed.). Backbeat Books. ISBN 978-0-87930-731-8. The Beatles (2000). The Beatles Anthology (1st ed.). Chronicle Books. ISBN 978-0-8118-3636-4. Bacon, Tony (2005). 50 Years of Gretsch Electrics. Backbeat Books. ISBN 978-0-87930-822-3. Badman, Keith (2001) 1999. The Beatles Diary: Volume 2: After the Break-Up: 1970–2001. Omnibus Press. ISBN 978-0-7119-8307-6. Bogdanov, Vladimir; Woodstra, Chris; Erlewine, Stephen Thomas (2002). All Music Guide to Rock. Backbeat Books. ISBN 978-0-87930-653-3. Boyd, Pattie (2007). Wonderful Tonight: George Harrison, Eric Clapton, and Me. Three Rivers Press. ISBN 978-0-307-40783-2. Bronson, Fred (1992). Weiler, Fred, ed. The Billboard Book of Number One Hits. Billboard Books (3rd revised ed.). ISBN 978-0-8230-8298-8. Buckley, Martin (2004). Cars of the Super Rich. MotorBooks/MBI Publishing Company. ISBN 978-0-7603-1953-6. Chant and Be Happy: The Power of Mantra Meditation. Los Angeles, CA: Bhaktivedanta Book Trust. 1997. ISBN 978-0-89213-118-1. Clayson, Alan (2003). George Harrison. London: Sanctuary. ISBN 1-86074-489-3. Davies, Hunter (2009) 1968. The Beatles: The Authorized Biography (3rd revised ed.). W. W. Norton & Company. ISBN 978-0-393-33874-4. Doggett, Peter (2009). You Never Give Me Your Money: The Beatles After the Breakup. HarperCollins. ISBN 978-0-06-177418-8. Doggett, Peter; Hodgson, Sarah (2004). Christie's Rock and Pop Memorabilia. Pavilion. ISBN 978-0-8230-0649-6. Everett, Walter (1999). The Beatles as Musicians: Revolver through the Anthology. Oxford University Press. ISBN 978-0-19-512941-0. Everett, Walter (2001). The Beatles as Musicians: The Quarry Men Through Rubber Soul. Oxford University Press. ISBN 978-0-19-514105-4. Fawcett, Anthony (1977). John Lennon: One Day at a Time: A Personal Biography of the Seventies. New English Library. ISBN 978-0-450-03073-4. Fricke, David (2002). "The Stories Behind the Songs". In Fine, Jason. Harrison: By the Editors of Rolling Stone. Simon & Schuster. ISBN 978-0-7432-3581-5. Frontani, Michael (2009). "The Solo Years". In Womack, Kenneth. The Cambridge Companion to the Beatles. Cambridge Companions to Music. Cambridge, UK: Cambridge University Press. ISBN 978-1-1398-2806-2. George-Warren, Holly, ed. (2001). The Rolling Stone Encyclopedia of Rock & Roll (2005 revised and updated ed.). Fireside. ISBN 978-0-7432-9201-6. Gilmore, Mikal (2002). "The Mystery Inside George". In Fine, Jason. Harrison: By the Editors of Rolling Stone. Simon & Schuster. ISBN 978-0-7432-3581-5. Giuliano, Geoffrey; Giuliano, Brenda (1998). The Lost Lennon Interviews. Omnibus Press. ISBN 978-0-7119-6470-9. Glazer, Mitchell (1977). "Growing Up at 33⅓: The George Harrison Interview". Crawdaddy (February). Gould, Jonathan (2007). Can't Buy Me Love: The Beatles, Britain and America (First Paperback ed.). Three Rivers Press. ISBN 978-0-307-35338-2. Greene, Joshua M (2006). Here Comes the Sun: The Spiritual and Musical Journey of George Harrison. John Wiley and Sons. ISBN 978-0-470-12780-3. Harrison, George (2002) 1980. I, Me, Mine. Phoenix. ISBN 978-0-7538-1734-6. Harrison, Olivia (2011). George Harrison: Living in the Material World. Abrams. ISBN 978-1-4197-0220-4. Harrison, George (5 October 1975). Rock Around the World. Interview with Alan Freeman. 61. Harry, Bill (2000). The Beatles Encyclopedia: Revised and Updated. Virgin Publishing Ltd. ISBN 978-0-7535-0481-9. Harry, Bill (2003). The George Harrison Encyclopedia. Virgin Publishing Ltd. ISBN 978-0-7535-0822-0. Howard, David (2004). Sonic Alchemy: Visionary Music Producers and Their Maverick Recordings. Hal Leonard Corporation. ISBN 978-0-634-05560-7. Huntley, Elliot (2006) 2004. Mystical One: George Harrison: After the Break-up of the Beatles. Guernica Editions. ISBN 978-1-55071-197-4. Idle, Eric (2005). The Greedy Bastard Diary: A Comic Tour of America. Harper Entertainment. ISBN 0060758643. Inglis, Ian (2010). The Words and Music of George Harrison. Praeger. ISBN 978-0-313-37532-3. Keltner, Jim (2002). "Remembering George". In Fine, Jason. Harrison: By the Editors of Rolling Stone. Simon & Schuster. ISBN 978-0-7432-3581-5. Kitts, Jeff (2002). Guitar World Presents the 100 Greatest Guitarists of All Time. Hal Leonard Corporation. ISBN 978-0-634-04619-3. Kot, Greg (2002). "Other Recordings". In Fine, Jason. Harrison: By the Editors of Rolling Stone. Simon & Schuster. ISBN 978-0-7432-3581-5. Lange, Larry (2001). The Beatles Way: Fab Wisdom for Everyday Life. Atria Books. ISBN 978-1-58270-061-8. Lavezzoli, Peter (2006). The Dawn of Indian Music in the West. Continuum. ISBN 978-0-8264-1815-9. Leng, Simon (2006) 2003. While My Guitar Gently Weeps: The Music of George Harrison. SAF Publishing Ltd. ISBN 978-1-4234-0609-9. Lewisohn, Mark (1992). The Complete Beatles Chronicle:The Definitive Day-By-Day Guide to the Beatles' Entire Career (2010 ed.). Chicago Review Press. ISBN 978-1-56976-534-0. Lewisohn, Mark (1988). The Complete Beatles Recording Sessions. Harmony. ISBN 978-0-517-57066-1. "Most Excellent Order of the British Empire". The London Gazette (supplement). 4 June 1965. Retrieved 11 May 2010. Matovina, Dan (2000). Without You: The Tragic Story of Badfinger. Frances Glover Books. ISBN 978-0-9657122-2-4. Miles, Barry (1997). Many Years From Now. Vintage-Random House. ISBN 978-0-436-28022-1. Miles, Barry (2007). The Beatles Diary: An Intimate Day by Day History. World Publications Group. ISBN 978-1-57215-010-2. Miles, Barry (2001). The Beatles Diary: Volume 1: The Beatles Years. Omnibus Press. ISBN 978-0-7119-8308-3. Partridge, Christopher (2004). The Re-enchantment of the West: Alternative Spiritualities, Sacralisation, Popular Culture, and Occulture, Vol. 1 (illustrated ed.). Continuum. ISBN 978-0-567-08408-8. Petty, Tom (8 December 2011). Wenner, Jann, ed. "Rolling Stone: The 100 Greatest Guitarists of All Time: George Harrison". Rolling Stone (1145). Roberts, David, ed. (2005). British Hit Singles & Albums (18 ed.). Guinness World Records Limited. ISBN 978-1-904994-00-8. Rodriguez, Robert (2010). Fab Four FAQ 2.0: The Beatles' Solo Years, 1970–1980. Backbeat Books. ISBN 978-1-4165-9093-4. Rosen, Craig (1996). Lukas, Paul, ed. The Billboard Book of Number One Albums. Billboard. ISBN 978-0-8230-7586-7. Schaffner, Nicholas (1978). The Beatles Forever. Mcgraw-Hill. ISBN 978-0-07-055087-2. Schaffner, Nicholas (1980). The Boys from Liverpool: John, Paul, George, and Ringo. Taylor & Francis. ISBN 978-0-416-30661-3. Schinder, Scott; Schwartz, Andy (2008). Icons of Rock: An Encyclopedia of the Legends who Changed Music Forever. Greenwood Press. ISBN 978-0-313-33845-8. Sheff, David (1981). Golson, G. Barry, ed. All We Are Saying: The Last Major Interview with John Lennon and Yoko Ono (2000 ed.). St Martin's Griffin. ISBN 978-0-312-25464-3. Smith, Richard (1987). The History of Rickenbacker Guitars. Centerstream Publications. ISBN 978-0-931759-15-4. Spignesi, Stephen; Lewis, Michael (2009). 100 Best Beatles Songs: A Passionate Fan's Guide. Black Dog & Leventhal. ISBN 978-1-57912-842-5. Spitz, Bob (2005). The Beatles: The Biography. Little, Brown and Company. ISBN 978-0-316-01331-4. Strong, Martin (2004). The Great Rock Discography (7th ed.). Canongate. ISBN 978-1-84195-615-2. Tillery, Gary (2011). Working Class Mystic: A Spiritual Biography of George Harrison. Quest. ISBN 978-0-8356-0900-5. Unterberger, Richie (2002). Turn! Turn! Turn!: The '60s Folk-rock Revolution. Backbeat Books. ISBN 978-0-87930-703-5. Williams, Paul (2004). Bob Dylan: Performing Artist 1986–1990 & Beyond: Mind Out of Time. Omnibus Press. ISBN 978-1-84449-281-7. Winn, John (2009). That Magic Feeling: The Beatles' Recorded Legacy, Volume Two, 1966–1970. Three Rivers Press. ISBN 978-0-307-45239-9. Womack, Kenneth (2007). Long and Winding Roads: The Evolving Artistry of the Beatles. Continuum. ISBN 978-0-8264-1746-6. Womack, Kenneth (2006) 2002. "Ten Great Beatles Moments". In Skinner Sawyers, June. Read the Beatles: Classic and New Writings on the Beatles, Their Legacy, and Why They Still Matter. Penguin Books. ISBN 978-0-14-303732-3. Further reading Barrow, Tony (2005). John, Paul, George, Ringo & Me: The Real Beatles Story. Thunder's Mouth. ISBN 978-1-56025-882-7. Clayson, Alan (2003). George Harrison. Sanctuary. ISBN 978-1-86074-959-9. Ingham, Chris (2009). The Rough Guide to the Beatles: The Story, the Songs, the Solo Years (3rd ed.). Rough Guides. ISBN 978-1-84353-140-1. Kirchherr, Astrid; Voormann, Klaus (1999). Hamburg Days. Genesis Publications. ISBN 978-0-904351-73-6. Martin, George (1979). All You Need Is Ears. St. Martin's Press. ISBN 978-0-312-11482-4. Martin, George; Pearson, William (1994). Summer of Love: The Making of Sgt. Pepper. Macmillan. ISBN 978-0-333-60398-7. Unterberger, Richie (2006). The Unreleased Beatles: Music & Film. Backbeat Books. ISBN 978-0-87930-892-6. Documentaries Scorsese, Martin (2012). George Harrison: Living in the Material World (Anamorphic, Color, Dolby, NTSC, Surround Sound, Widescreen) (DVD). UMe. ASIN B007JWKLMO. External links Biography portal Music portal The Beatles portal Quotations related to George Harrison at Wikiquote Media related to George Harrison at Wikimedia Commons George Harrison at AllMusic RollingStone.com – George Harrison's Greatest Musical Moments "George Harrison". Rock and Roll Hall of Fame. George Harrison – Daily Telegraph obituary George Harrison in the Hollywood Walk of Fame Directory George Harrison at the Internet Movie Database George Harrison at the TCM Movie Database Works by or about George Harrison in libraries (WorldCat catalog) Interview with Paul Cashmere BBC News article on Harrison's death, George Harrison: Life in pictures and UK version with different pictures Category:George Harrison Category:1943 births Category:2001 deaths Category:20th-century English singers Category:Best Original Music Score Academy Award winners Category:Deaths from cancer in California Category:Apple Records artists Category:Capitol Records artists Category:EMI Records artists Category:Converts to Hinduism Category:Counterculture of the 1960s Category:Dark Horse Records artists Category:Deaths from lung cancer Category:Devotee from Paramahansa Yogananda Category:English autobiographers Category:English expatriates in the United States Category:English film producers Category:English Hindus Category:English male singers Category:English multi-instrumentalists Category:English people of Irish descent Category:English rock singers Category:English pop singers Category:English experimental musicians Category:Indian male classical musicians Category:English record producers Category:English rock guitarists Category:English male singer-songwriters Category:Fingerstyle guitarists Category:Grammy Lifetime Achievement Award winners Category:Grammy Award winners Category:Hindu mystics Category:International Society for Krishna Consciousness Category:Ivor Novello Award winners Category:Lead guitarists Category:Members of the Order of the British Empire Category:People educated at Liverpool Institute High School for Boys Category:People from Liverpool Category:Performers of Hindu music Category:Plastic Ono Band members Category:Rock and Roll Hall of Fame inductees Category:Sitar players Category:Slide guitarists Category:Stabbing survivors Category:The Beatles members Category:The Quarrymen members Category:Transcendental Meditation practitioners Category:Traveling Wilburys members Category:Warner Music Group artists Category:Yogis Category:George Harrison family